Frustration Right?
by ARMV7
Summary: [Smut] During a heated argument between the white and yellow half of team RWBY, Blake proposes an idea for Weiss and Yang to calm down, however after leaving the room, the two girls take Blake's proposal further than she thought. Freezerburn smut fic, other characters appear here and there. [CLOSED]
1. Chapter 1 Totally SF

**A/N Yep you read it, Freezerburn Smut, after seeing team RWBY in those amazing new outfits; one thing led to another, and now I'm writing smut. This goes out to all of you Freezerburn fans out there, Bumblebee is still my OTP but Freezerburn is not far behind in 2nd place.**

**Enjoy!**

It was another normal day of arduous classes at the prestigious Beacon Academy, for team RWBY however, the day had been exhausting. Over their first few months at the Academy, team RWBY had been gaining some reputable notoriety with the teachers. They excelled inside and outside of the classroom, achieving some of the highest test scores and combat ratings Beacon had ever seen.

In contrast however, copious amounts of tests, combined with increasingly difficult combat trials, infused with ultra - high expectations from the many professors at the school, pushed team RWBY to their physical and mental limits. The girls would remain strong and keep themselves together whenever they could. Ruby and Yang would do physical exercise to eliminate stress while Weiss and Blake would use literature to release pent up stress.

But sometimes even their individual ways of relieving themselves of stress would fail, especially for Weiss and Yang, both girls shared something in common; a little arrogance with a touch of the sense of competition.

And often it would be these two young huntresses-in-training, who would end up snapping and lashing out at each other.

Today was one of those days.

Team RWBY was walking back to their respective dorm room after an intense class of combat training. However today their scores were not as exceptional as they normally should be. In fact, over the past week of classes their average had dropped off from its normal height. After a short while Weiss began to blame Yang and the blonde began to blame heiress, when in truth it was really all their faults as the stress was getting to team again.

As Ruby unlocked their dorm room door, she and Blake strolled in, their respective partners both stomped in behind whilst giving each other looks that could kill.

"All I'm saying is that if you would pay the slightest amount of attention in class, and not play stupid games on your scroll, our scores wouldn't suffer!" Weiss screeched while slamming Myrtenaster onto the study table.

Yang disarmed herself of Ember Celica, setting them on the opposite side if the table, she turned to the irate Weiss "And all I'm saying, is that if you wouldn't rely on those stupid glyphs of yours, we could get through training faster."

"How dare you! My glyphs are much more elegant than those barbaric gauntlets of yours."

"Call them what you want, these things have way more stopping power than that dumb sword of yours."

Ruby decided to step in on the argument. "Come on guys, don't blame each other, we're just stressed out, that's all." She pleaded.

"Yeah the weekends coming up, we can relax and take a break then." Blake explained, she too wanted to diffuse the situation.

"Stay out of this Blakey, this is between me n' Cliff-side over here." Yang quipped, not taking her eyes off of Weiss.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Weiss snarled.

"It means from your collarbone down, its like falling off a cliff."

Weiss looked down, then back to Yang "Better to be flat than a Harlot such as yourself!"

"Who are you calling a Harlot? Bitch."

Ruby winced at what her elder sister had just said. "Guys! Just calm down we have classes in an hour!"

"Such vulgar words from such an animal, why am I not surprised." Weiss spat.

Blake, who was trying to get in some reading before class, finally snapped. "Yang, it isn't worth it! Just drop it and everything will be gravy." Blake said gently to Yang, calming her down.

"No she needs to be taught a lesson." Yang spat back.

Blake came up with an idea, or rather the first thing that came in her mind which was currently being convoluted with her naughty romance novel.

"Kiss."

"You CAN'T be serious." Weiss groaned, her hands on her hips.

"I am." Blake responded, smirking.

"You want us to...?" Yang began.

"Yep. Kiss." Blake crossed her arms, proud of herself.

"Hell will freeze over before I touch that." Weiss said.

"No, she's right." Yang interrupted. "You can do this, unless you have a problem with kissing someone."

"I don't, just not with you!"

"Regardless then, this shouldn't be a problem." Yang taunted

"FINE!" Weiss shouted.

The two girls leaned in to each other cautiously, not knowing if the other would try and pull any tricks. Their lips touched, and the girls quickly drew back from each other.

"Happy!" Both girls said to Blake in unison.

"Yeah now if you'll excuse me, the library is waiting." The Faunus said, standing up from her bed, she walked to the door before being stopped by Ruby. "Where are you going?"

"This is just going to get worse and worse, so I'm going to a nice quiet place to read until those two work it out, I'm a student-not a shrink."

Ruby thought about Blake's logic, deciding wisely she too left with her feline friend, leaving her partner and her sister to deal with their problems on their own.

The way they were about to deal with them however is completely opposite to what Ruby was thinking...

The door shut, and Yang gave Weiss a sly look. "You're not a bad kisser Weiss."

"Guh, go be perverted somewhere else." She complained.

"Even if that kiss was 70 to 30 though, me being the majority." Yang taunted again.

"You wish you oaf, 90 to 10 on my part." Weiss said while flipping through her notes.

"Ha! Prove it then."

Deciding that, actions speak louder than words, Weiss walked up Yang and gave her a full kiss on the lips. _'Maybe she is better...' _Yang thought.

Weiss noticed Yang's state of awe and smiled back at her "See I told y-" Weiss was cut off by a rough and unexpected kiss from the blonde.

An unrecognizable emotion washed over Weiss, not being able to determine what it was, she, yet again, gave Yang another kiss, this time just as rough as the one she'd just received.

Drawing back for her actions, Weiss waited for Yang's response she noticed the pure raw carnal lust that had returned to her eyes.

Weiss' libido was beginning to redline.

Yang leaped across the room and began attacking Weiss with small pecks to her cheeks, the blonde then moved down to her neck, bent on marking her territory with a hickey. Her trail of love bites made its way up to Weiss ear where she gently bit her earlobe, earning a small, quiet moan from the heiress.

For some reason the more the Yang teasingly kissed her the the more the heiress felt herself getting wet, the way Yang moved her body while she was in the presence of her was beginning to get to her.

_'This could just be put off as sexual frustration...'_

Now no longer filled with anger, but with something akin to longing and want, Yang attacked her again, this time her target was the heiress' full kissable lips. Weiss wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled, as the two began roughly kissing one-another. Yang then glided her tongue into Weiss moist mouth, and much to Yang's excitement the heiress allowed entrance, as their tongues were now fighting for dominance in each other's mouths.

Thanks to the lack of oxygen, the two flustered girls separated, the only thing connecting them was a small stand of saliva.

Lilac eyes pierced into ice-blue ones "Listen Weiss, I'm sorry I called you Cliff-side."

"Seriously? You get me all hot and bothered and you then quit and apologize?"

"What, you want me to keep going? Cause if you want to..."

"Just do it already!" Weiss demanded.

With the green light given, Yang latched onto Weiss again, kissing her roughly around her neck, the blonde used one hand to pull Weiss closer while the other fumbled with the buttons on Weiss' uniform blouse. Meanwhile Weiss' hands went to work on the blonde's plaid skirt, using one to undo it and the other gently caressed Yang's back.

Eventually Yang manged to evenhandedly undo Weiss' blouse. Using her free hand; Yang pulled off the jacket and blouse in one fluid motion, leaving Weiss in her white lace bra. Yang shifted her attention from her playful love biting to Weiss' small but modest breasts. Cupping one mammary with her left hand, Yang used her right to unhook and rid Weiss' body of the annoying white fabric. Weiss became wet as Yang's ragged and hot breaths could be felt on her sensitive flesh.

With Weiss' chest exposed to the air in the dorm room, Yang wasted no time attacking those breasts, the blonde smiled at them - sure they were small, but their perfect shape made her mouth water. She brought her tongue out and licked around the girl's left nipple, never for too long blonde began to kiss and nip at the sensitive flesh, earning a louder moan from the heiress.

The moans from Weiss was all Yang needed to keep going, she began gently massaging Weiss' breasts earning a purr from the rich girl. With her sexual high red lining, Yang forced Weiss over to Blake's bed (Because there's now way they're doing it in Weiss' bed) using the edge of the bed to her advantage; Yang tripped Weiss back onto it. With the heiress sprawled out on the bed, Yang climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. Removing her hands form Weiss' chest region, Yang un-clasped Weiss' skirt, the blonde voraciously yanked it off and tossed it to the growing pile of garments on the floor.

Weiss gave Yang a sly glare "Do it." She demanded.

Yang quickly thought of a plan, because there was no way in hell, Weiss was going to be the dominant one in this situation. Yang removed the finger-less glove from her right hand and got down to business. The blonde teasingly stroked over Weiss' panties, her fingers instantly becoming damp on contact. Weiss bit her lip and her body tensed at the blonde's touch. Yang kept rubbing around Weiss' sensitive nub, earning groan after groan from the heiress.

Finally a Damn broke "Come on! Just Fuck me already!" Weiss huffed. Yang looked up and locked glances with Weiss, her jaw was set and sweat beaded her face; deciding that she hadn't put Weiss through enough, Yang tore off the expensive lingerie and tossed it to the side as well.

"Hn, you like it like that?" Yang said. She licked Weiss' recently shaved cilt teasingly, earning a silent squeal.

"Please, Yang, stop teasing me!" Weiss shouted, starting to massage her breasts.

Yang whispered one simple, totally cliché word.

"Beg."

Now Weiss was a Schnee, and Schnee's never begged for anything.

Never.

But here, the heiress' mind was being wiped, unable to withstand the soft licks and kisses at her clit, Weiss opened her mouth, but not to refuse, no, Weiss was already in too deep to refuse, she wanted to give into the blonde's request, so she could finally feel fulfilled.

"Take me! Come on!" Weiss cried out.

"If you say so..." Yang gave into Weiss', finally reciting what she wanted; Yang brought her left hand down, she caressed the girl's glistening area. With every soft glide of her hand, Yang's ears became filled with ecstasy. Grinning madly, Yang was beginning to get wet at the girl's sheer excitement. The blonde brought her face towards her core. She breathed in the lewd scent that began to fill the room and dove in. Yang attacked the girl's clit with her mouth. Gracefully sliding her tongue in and around her lower lips she continued the quickening movements.

Yang took in the sweet taste as she continued to give Weiss oral. At this point the heiress was in a state of pure bliss, not caring what sounds she made Weiss cried out in ecstasy as her insides were assaulted by the blonde's soft tongue. Weiss was quickly brought to the brink of her climax, she let out one final ear shattering moan as euphoria washed over her, she bucked her hips , effectively forcing the blonde's tongue straight to her G-spot. With one final cry Yang retracted her tongue as Weiss' cummed right into the blonde's mouth.

Soaking up as much as she could, Yang held the sweet discharge in her mouth, without swallowing she moved her still wet lips to Weiss', sharing a sticky kiss with the heiress, she transferred the sweet liquid into Weiss, who swallowed it down with out a second thought.

Breathing heavily, Weiss looked the blonde, without even asking Yang began to remove her uniform as well, in a few swift motions Yang was stark naked and on perfect display for the still-recovering heiress.

Weiss looked to Yang's chest, she was filled with the feeling of lust and slight inadequacy as she stared at the blonde's impressive bust. Without a second thought she grabbed onto the blonde's shoulders and forced her down, now Weiss was dominating the previous dominatrix. Wasting no time Weiss attacked Yang's large breasts, too large to cup in her small hands, Weiss squeezed the left while she nipped and bit on the right, Yang loved this new side of Weiss and was already panting with excitement.

Weiss took in Yang's lewd scent and moved her way down the blonde's immaculate body, using both of her hands; Weiss stroked the blonde's stomach and hips before making her way down the blonde's most erogenous zone.

"Come on... give it to me rough." Yang pleaded.

Weiss' mind was still glazed over in a sex induced high. With the command given Weiss teasingly stroked Yang's glistening clit with her thumb while she plunged her index finger into Yang's wetness. The blonde was put into the throes of ecstasy as Weiss worked her slender, and soft fingers inside her. "Oh… Oh wow! Oh shit!" Yang moaned, twitching and wiggling uncontrollably. Weiss took this as a sign to keep going, she added a second finger and then a third. Yang clenched down on the additions that had just been made; The fact that Weiss' had manicured nails just added to Yang's sexual craze as sweat trickled down her face as she began to feel the climax well up inside her. It didn't take long from that till Yang's knees began to quiver and her moans began to quake, with one final thrust and the addition of a fourth finger, Yang screamed out as her climax washed over her; drenching Weiss' soft alabaster hands and the bed-sheets beneath them.

Pulling her hand out from Yang, Weiss liked and sucked her hand clean before placing her sticky palm on Yang's face and pulling her into a gentle kiss.

Dismounting herself from Yang, Weiss rested her head on the blonde's ample chest. The two lied there for a while; still covered in each others juices.

"Well that was..." Weiss questioned.

"...Different..." Yang said still coming down.

"I don't feel so stressed out anymore." Weiss calmly spoke.

"Yeah... me neither."

Yang lifted her head up and met Weiss' gaze, "Sexual frustration?"

Nodding nonchalantly, Weiss replied "Yeah sure... let's go with that."

And with that the two girls fell asleep together, the stress, tension, and anger had melted away. And in its wake left two, very happy individuals.

It would seem as though team RWBY's test scores would return to their norm, very, very soon..

**A/N Well... there it is my first Smut, I just wrote this spontaneously last night, not sure if I'll continue this, review and tell me what ya'll think. Thanks! **

**-ARMV7**


	2. Chapter 2 Satisfactory

**A/N Holy crap! 5 reviews in less than a day! You guys are the best, so here have another chapter! , in retrospect I actually find smut writing to be pretty enjoyable. So in turn, here's the next chapter of many to come, updates will be sporadic but not too far apart, so stay tuned! **

**Enjoy**

Relief.

That was the only tangible emotion Yang had woken up to this morning. After yesterday's little 'escapade' between herself and the haughty heiress, Yang woke up to a clear rising sun and a room still full of her slumbering teammates.

The blonde was an early riser, as she liked to often squeeze in a quick exercise regiment before her regular morning routine.

The blonde would always be back in the dorm before the rest of her teammates rose up from bed, less they incur the wrath of Ruby and that dreaded whistle of hers.

Returning to her dorm room at exactly 7:00 A.M. Yang gently opened the door and tip-toed inside, relaxing a bit at the fact that her teammates were still indeed sleeping. However Yang had promptly forgotten how much of a light sleeper Blake was, as she would always try numerous ways to enter the room without waking the Faunus from her slumber.

Today was a failure though, Blake stirred in her sleep and sat up, letting out a quiet mew, she tired her attention to the sneaky blonde.

"Morning Yang..." she said, her voice empty of enthusiasm.

"Rise and shine." Yang whispered.

Turning away from Blake; Yang focused her attention to her sister Ruby, who was also beginning to show some signs of life Yang had finally put her attention to the heiress she had lost herself in the previous day.

In contrast to Ruby and Blake, Weiss looked as though she slept terribly, her hair was messy; even beyond that of bedhead. She was tangled in her thin sheets like some kind of messed up taco. The most notable feature though, was her flushed skin and the almost annoyed glare she gave while she slept.

Not wanting her to get the 'Whistle Treatment' Yang gently placed her palm on Weiss' shoulder and shook the heiress from her uncomfortable sleep.

At the sight of the blonde; Weiss buried her head deep in her pillow _"MMnnmmmRggnff" _Weiss grumbled, her voice being muffled by the feather filled sack..

"C'mon princess time to get up."

"Mnmngh... make me." She groaned.

Yang jostled Weiss again, "Come on, get up or I'll bust out the whistle."

Weiss life her head up and locked eyes with Yang; her face was even redder than before, snarling Weiss spat back "You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me." Yang said while twirling the metallic whistle around her index finger.

"FINE!" Weiss screeched, effectively waking Ruby from her slumber, the heiress pushed past the brawler, she made it to the washroom door, which Blake was about to open, grabbing Blake by her Yakuta she pulled the dazed Faunus away from the door and almost shoved her to the ground.

"ERGH!" She shouted before slamming the thin wooded door behind her.

"What's wrong with Weiss now?..." Ruby groggily asked.

"Yes, I thought you two miraculously worked it out yesterday." Blake stated.

Both girls were completely oblivious to the 'methods' that were actually used to calm Weiss and Yang down.

"I don't know, you guys go ahead and get breakfast, I'll talk to Weiss."

The latter half of team RWBY dressed and left the room, now Yang faced with the task to deal with Weiss who, had locked herself in the bathroom.

_"What's she up to?"_

Weiss slammed the door hind her so hard that it shook all of the contents of the small bathroom. Now at this point you're probably wondering, why our sweet little heiress was seething with anger. Here's some clarification.

After she was put through the throes of ecstasy at the hands and lips of Yang she too was relived, but only for a short while, until a new felling welled up inside her.

Weiss was horny as all hell right now.

She couldn't help it, never had she felt such pleasure in her life before, and all she wanted now was more and more of it.

Staring at herself in the large bathroom mirror, Weiss took note of the large damp spot on her nightgown; after her 'adventure' with Yang, Weiss went to sleep that night only to have steamy dreams of herself and the blonde commencing in frivolous acts of sex; Weiss vividly remembered herself being bound to her bed as Yang ravaged her body.

A knock on the door tore Weiss' reminiscing thoughts away.

"Knock, knock~." Yang sang "Weiss are you alright?" Her muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Weiss gasped before quickly coming up with an excuse "I-I'm fine Yang, just give me awhile."

"You don't sound fine." Yang concurred.

Weiss was panicking now, she had two decisions; the first, hide away until Yang gave up or the second, satisfy herself right then and there.

The odds seemed to favored the latter; Ruby and Blake were gone out, Yang and herself are alone, and her libido was racing.

_"I'm doing what needs to be done."_

Not getting a response Yang gently opened the door and waltzed in. She took in the sight that was Weiss Schnee; huffing by the mirror, her hair sticking up at odd angles... and that peculiar spot on her gown.

"Weiss? What the heck i-." Yang was cut off by a vicious and sloppy kiss right on her lips from the young heiress. Pushing Weiss off Yang popped the question, "What's gotten into you?"

"Don't ask... we're alone, I'm turned on...let's fuck." Weiss huffed.

"Okay!~, but we gotta make this quick, Rubes and Blake will be back from breakfast soon." Yang explained. "That was easy..." Weiss muttered.

Wasting no more time, Weiss resumed her vicious attack on Yang's mouth, she forced her tongue deep into the blonde's mouth; effectively causing Yang to choke down a moan. Yang just welcomed the heiress' dominant movements and allowed for her to continue. Weiss continued to dish out kiss after kiss, the sound of their lips smacking echoed through the small room.

Deciding that the tables needed to be turned, Yang grabbed Weiss by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

Weiss was thoroughly turned on now.

Yang hiked her hand up Weiss' nightgown; teasingly stroking the damp spot that lie underneath, while her hand worked it's magic, kneading Weiss' chest.

Weiss shrugged, enjoying the feeling of the brawler's hands exploring her body. As Yang continued her breast treatment, a small question that had been lingering in the back of Weiss' mind had come forward.

"How come you all have bigger breasts than me?" Weiss said as she began to grope Yang back.

Yang giggled, she hadn't expected a question like that. "Maybe you just have smaller tits, and we all have normal sized tits."

Rolling her eyes Weiss grabbed the hem of Yang's yellow tank top and tore it off, taking her hands off Yang's chest, Weiss gently stroked Yang's toned stomach, making her way down to the shorts that annoyingly blocked her path. Digging her slender fingers into the hem of Yang's shorts she pulled them off as well.

"Whoa, whoa princess! I thought I was helping you, not vice-versa."

Not receiving a response from the exploitative heiress, Yang took matters into her own hands. "Let me handle this, just sit back and relax."

"Okay then show me just what you can do Xiao Long."

"Alright then~, take that stupid nightgown off, but leave your panties on."

"Why?"

"Just do it, you said you wanted it quick so, I'm makin' it quick."

Weiss unwaveringly, shed herself of her ice blue nightgown and her bra, leaving only her expensive panties on, as per the blonde instructed. Yang pushed Weiss from her standing position, straight down to the porcelain tiled floor, now the same as Weiss; the blonde was also dressed in nothing but her yellow lace.

A second of indecision past, and then Yang had seized Weiss and latched onto her modest chest. She lapped at Weiss soft flesh vigorously, her tongue and mouth diving down and encircling her breast with careful, teasing strokes. Weiss shuddered as her Yang's own actions began to turn her on, her white cotton panties slowly staining. "Oh Yang! Oh Yang!"

Yang flicked the pink nipples, alternating between one and the other with quick jolts that Weiss could barely make out. She continued to moan. "Oh God Yang! How are you so good at this!?" If either had looked, they would have noticed a sizable wet spot on Weiss' panties, right over her clit.

Yang looked at her Weiss' shockingly inviting crotch, thoroughly turned on by the manner of how her legs curved inward, and then smiled. "Alright Weiss you ready?"

Weiss gave a barely audible huff, and nodded in response.

In seconds, Yang had docked her legs perfectly in line Weiss', scissoring between them. A light bulb lit up in Weiss' mind, understanding the intent, she pulled a little closer.

Yang smiled and closed the gap between herself and her Weiss. Yellow and White clad lower lips met.

For a moment, either one enjoyed the sensation of their wet clit on their own, separated only by a 2 layers of cotton. Then, Yang began to grind her crotch into Weiss.

Both girls groaned as Yang began to speed up, the feel of their panties against each other was an incomprehensible turn on. "Oh Yang!"

"Ah! Weiss!"

"Oh God!"

Weiss shuddered as her body seized up, her legs turned to noodles, and her cunt locked. Her orgasm hit her like a cruise missile. Sending her too the floor in a crazy sexual daze.

Yang began to show signs of this as well, her lacy yellow panties drenched further, her grinding becoming more fast and furious than the street-racing movie itself. With sudden, and insane force, she lost control and came. "OH, GODS!"

Yang collapsed, but the deal of fabric grinding against her sensitive crotch brought her back up. She looked to Weiss, who was knocked over on the cold floor, still convulsing every few seconds.

Crawling over to the downed heiress, Yang picked her up bridal style and removed her from the bathroom.

"I can walk Yang! Put me down!" She demanded.

Setting her down in the center of the room, Yang looked down to the girl she just fucked. "So? How ya feel now?"

"Adequate, thank you very much. Now get dressed, Ruby and Blake will be back any minute."

"Whatever you say..."

After cleaning up and dressing in their school uniforms, the black and red half of team RWBY returned to the room.

"Hey! You guys missed waffle day!" Ruby proclaimed.

"I assume you two worked out your problem?" She added.

"Yeah princess wasn't feeling well, so took it upon myself to nurse her back to health." Yang replied, putting her arm over Weiss' small shoulders.

"That's very kind Yang, glad to see you two worked out your problems." Blake spoke.

Oblivious could be the only word to describe Ruby and Blake right now.

"Well we'd better get to class, I was late yesterday, and I think Professor Port is out to get me." Ruby whispered before she joined Blake and left the room, leaving Weiss and Yang alone once more.

Gliding her hand from Weiss' shoulder down to her rear, Yang gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You owe me~." Yang sang before walking away and joining Ruby and Blake out in the hall.

"Hmpf." She groaned, Weiss couldn't help but a small smile tug at the ends of her lips.

"I'll get you Xiao Long..."

**A/N Couldn't resist... next chapter is probably on Thursday, I am going to return to my other writings now. Don't forget follow, fav and review!**

**-ARMV7**


	3. Chapter 3 Frivolous Night Pt1

**A/N I return! Keeping this short, I just want to say thanks for all those reviews, follows, and favs. This fic received a lot more feedback than I thought, so to show my gratitude I will start taking requests! Tell me what you'd like to see and I just might write it. But for now enjoy chapter 3.**

**Read and Review! **

Frivolous Night Part 1.

Monday had reared it's ugly head for all of Vale to witness, everybody hates Mondays, always signaling the beginning of another enduring week for citizens and students alike, more specifically; students at Beacon Academy.

As the sun slowly rose up past the horizon, the dorm room of team RWBY was blanketed in different shades of orange and yellow, the light filtered through the thin curtains, highlighting the small specs of dust floating in the air.

Being the early-riser that she was, Yang stirred in her blissful slumber, brushing the tangled mop of blonde hair off her face, Yang sat up in her top bunk, letting out a quiet yawn, the blonde stretched her pale arms as far as they could before wiping the dust from her eyes.

Every morning Yang would purposely wake up earlier to sneak in some training, or in most cases finish the homework she had forgotten to do the previous day.

Hitting the ground with a short and light thud, Yang's lilac eyes scanned the room, taking note of the distinctive lack of Black and Red in their dorm room. The blonde gave a quizzical look before she found a note taped to the door, Yang waveringly removed it and began to read.

**/Gone out with Blake to show her the new mods I put on Crescent Rose, we'll be back at 7:00, don't wait up. -Ruby/**

Yang gave a small grin, that girl had a near obsessive relationship with her beloved Scythe, nonchalantly shrugging Yang checked the time; 6:27 A.M. The blondes mind (For some reason) had wandered back to the events of last Friday; remembering that Weiss still owed her one.

Shifting her attention from the note, to the heiress should had scissored senselessly just a few days before. The two were alone once more,

And Weiss still owed her one.

Silently, Yang tip toed over to the downed heiress, Yang watched her slow quiet breathing, when she was asleep she looked so innocent, but when she was awake however,

Weiss was a totally different story.

The blonde reached her hand down to the thin bed-sheets, going with the blunt approach, Yang yanked them off, throwing them across the room and onto Blake's bed. Yang was immediately turned on at the sight of the petite heiress, who was dressed in absolutely nothing, except for a very, _very _modest white lace thong.

Weiss turned over in her coma-like sleep, baring her chest for Yang to see. The blonde appreciated that.

"Hey, Weiss~" Yang purred.

"Did you insist on waking me up so abruptly? A simple 'Hey Weiss get up' would have sufficed." Weiss spat, as she too wiped the dust from her eyelids.

"Well I was just gonna drag you out, but I see you've... dressed for the occasion..."

Propping herself up on her elbow, Weiss looked down to her _almost _naked body and then gave Yang a sly smile. Raising up from her sleeping position Weiss cupped Yang's sharp chin in her palm.

"And what are you going to do about that?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing..."

"Well if you insist." Without another word mentioned, Weiss grabbed Yang and rendered her as close as the blonde's exorbitant breasts would allow, Weiss' dramatic and sudden movements made Yang's heart race and panties wet.

The girls didn't have to make it quick today, so Weiss slowly began to massage Yang's clit through her thin black shorts, her hand already dampening at the touch. "Mmmmmhmmmm..." Yang breathed. While Weiss worked on Yang's lower half, the blonde began to work on Weiss' supple chest, her nipples hardening at the feeling of Yang's sharp nails gently digging into her erogenous zone. But Weiss wanted to be the dominator today, skipping the foreplay; Weiss tore Yang's boy-shorts and panties off in one aggressive swoop. Slowly gliding her hands up Yang's body, she ghosted her clit and made her way to Yang's top, giving it the same treatment as her shorts, Weiss aggressively ripped it off as well leaving the blonde open for the whole school to see, that is, if the school had been watching however.

Even though Weiss was almost half the size of Yang, she grabbed onto the buck-naked blonde and rammed her into one of the oak study tables that sat in the corner of the room.

"Geez Weiss! I didn't know you were so strong." Yang quipped.

"Shut up and hold still." Weiss' demanding personality was a huge turn on for Yang, once more Weiss ghosted her hands over Yang's smooth pale skin, she made her way down, from her broad shoulders, to those curvaceous hips, and down to the glistening area at the apex of Yang's legs. Weiss went down on her bare knees, before she began the heiress looked up at Yang through the valley of her beasts. The blonde gave her a weak wink to which she replied with a devious grin.

"Tell me how bad you want..." Weiss paused and gave Yang's clit a light lick. "This..."

Yang groaned, giving into Weiss' demands "Just give it to me, take me into next year!"

Getting what she wanted (Like she always did) Weiss smiled as she fingered the bald crotch of her competitive teammate, feeling both a sense of power and a sense of fulfillment at managing to make Yang happy. She dragged her middle finger across Yang's narrow slit and popped it in her mouth, sucking it sensuously. "You taste sweet."

Yang giggled. "Weiss. You're so naughty." Yang raised a hand and rested it on Weiss' erect nipple. "I like that."

So here these two wonderful women were, playing with each other, feeling one another, sucking and fucking one another. What could possibly go wrong?

A knock from the door, that's what.

"-Hello? Ruby? Is everything okay in there? It sounded like someone fell." A nice and calm voice sounded from the other side of the door, the voice belonging to none other than Pyrrha Nikos.

Yang and Weiss froze, Weiss' tongue glued to it's position, directly on the Yang's nub. The two girls shared a look.

"We're fine Pyrrha, uhh, Weiss just tripped and fell, that's all..." Yang answered.

"-Okay just checking, don't forget about that test in Dr. Oobleck's class today!" Pyrrha shouted as she walked back to her dorm room.

Weiss disengaged her tongue from its target and looked to Yang. "That was too close."

"Yeah, yah, let's just finish this already."

"What! And then have Ruby and Blake walk in on us? I don't think so." At this point Weiss was already dressing herself.

"Oh come on! Pleeeease?"

Weiss gave Yang a comforting glance, "I'll make it up to you later, just get dressed, those two will be back soon."

"Aw man..." Yang pouted.

No less than 10 minutes later Ruby and Blake stumbled back in, both dressed in their combat gear, Ruby was still going on about how 'awesomely cool' those mods were, Blake just nodding along.

"Hey Weiss, hey Yang." Ruby waved.

"Morning sis." Yang huffed.

"Are you two at it again? Cause if so; we can leave." Ruby spoke as she backed away.

"As a matter of fact we are, come on Rubes let's go." Yang demanded, she grabbed the young leader by her arm and drug her out of the room. Weiss could've sworn she saw Yang wink at her.

Blake gave Weiss and exasperated stare. "What's wrong now?"

"Oh she's just being the oaf that she is." Weiss explained as she ruffled the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"Hey Blake?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Do we still have some rope leftover from Ruby's bed?"

"Uhhh yeah, top drawer of that desk over there? May I ask what for?" The Faunus quizzically questioned.

Opening the top drawer Weiss had _almost _fucked Yang on, she found what she was looking for. Turning back to Blake she gave a response;

"Just a project I'm working on..."

It was the end of boring classes for a certain blonde, she had to suffer through her own horniness, as Fallout from their little escapade this morning. The blonde had almost given into her desires and fingered herself during class.

Little did she know that Weiss was about to do something that would quell all of her needs.

Her scroll buzzed in her pocket, pulling the device out she smiled at the fact that Weiss had sent her a message;

**/ I said I'd make it up to you, so head over to our dorm room and we'll finish what we started, Don't be late! /**

If Yang could smile any wider, than the top of her head would just slide right off. Doing what she was told once more, Yang made her way to the dorm room with a skip in her step. In just minutes she had arrived at their door, the light on the lock shone green. With a twist of her wrist Yang quietly opened the door and snuck inside. She glanced around the room from her bed to Blake's and then to...her jaw hit the floor at what she saw.

There was the astute Weiss Schnee, all four limbs bound to each post of her bed, completely naked, and giving Yang the most inviting smile she had ever seen.

"Well you don't kid around princess!"

"I'm a woman of my word, am I not? Now get over here, let's just see how good you really are."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Yang was already shedding her clothing, as each article hit the floor Weiss became more and more turned on. Her libido was already hitting a fever - pitch, evident by the musky scent that began to fill the room. With the last piece off; Yang sauntered over to the bound heiress.

Yang gasped as, without warning, Yang directed a finger between her folds, entering her vagina. She strained against the ropes, her body tightening around Yang's fingers. Her nipples were painfully erect, her body aroused to its full extent. Yang smirked at the reaction she had provoked.

Yang continued to waggle her fingers as Weiss seized up again, shocked by the sudden assault on her womanhood. Yang used the same technique that Weiss had used on her that very morning, dancing her tongue up and down Weiss' clitoris and labia, closing in on her anus but never quite getting there. Weiss used every bit of self control and tried not to orgasm immediately, even as a thought raced through her brain: 'she must have done this before... It's incredible.'

Yang tried her best to not completely knock her off the cliff of pleasure yet, choosing to tease her lover with just the right amount of love and pleasure. She made sure to carefully glide around her vagina, flick the entrance, and always tongue, but not for too long, Weiss' G-spot.

Presently though, Weiss strained against the ropes so hard that they'd either cut off circulation or snap the bedposts right off. Finally she ran out of patience and self-control. With an uncontrolled scream, she convulsed once, a splatter of clear fluid spraying out of her pussy and getting Yang right on the face.

Yang lapped up Weiss' juices and untied her bound limbs, making the heiress slightly pout through her sex induced coma.

The blonde settled down next to the heiress and contently sighed.

"You ready for more?"

"As soon as I can see straight... yes." Weiss panted out.

Yang rolled on top of the heiress, nearly smothering her with her breasts. "So how'd you get Blake and Ruby out of the dorm?"

"...simple, I made them believe I was still 'mad' at you, they left on the hunch that I'd calm down by morning, which probably is when they'll return."

Yang perked up "You mean we have all night?"

"Yes, yes we do."

"Well in that case..." Yang grabbed the rope and...

**A/N Cliffhanger! As you probably noted this was part 1. There will be a part 2 coming out on Sunday. So in the meantime send me those requests. Don't forget, follow, fav, and review!**

**-ARMV7**


	4. Chapter 4 Frivolous Night Pt2

**A/N Welcome back! So in terms of requests, pretty much all of you asked for Ruby and Blake to be in on this, so I will bring them in, but this is still a Freezerburn centered story, Ruby and Blake will have occasional appearances, but are not the focus here, that said I think you'll like the ending to this chapter. Thanks again for the follows, favs, and reviews!**

**Read it-up!**

Chapter 4. Frivolous Night Pt2.

Yang perked up "You mean we have all night?"

"Yes, yes we do."

"Well in that case..." Yang grabbed the rope and lifted herself up from Weiss who was still recovering from Yang's attack, sauntering her way over to that very same desk where the rope was found in the first place. As Weiss watched Yang rummage around the contents of the top drawer; her mind was beginning to wander, thinking of what the blonde had in-store for her.

They had already done bondage, so that left two avenues of what the next 'situation' might entail. Either it was toys, or white and yellow would clash once more in a crazy lesbian fuck-fest.

Weiss' core was getting moist at the very thought of either one of those. Options were always good, especially when it came to the bedroom.

"Aha! There it is!" Yang proclaimed, she pulled a small cube shaped box from the depths of the drawer and was now holding it triumphantly.

"Yang? What's that?"

"Oh just a little something I brought with me to Beacon~."

"And that something is?"

"Why tell you, when I can show you~." Turning her back to the heiress; Yang fumbled with the small clasp on the front of the box, the sounds of the box being opened only pushed Weiss' curiosity further. With a moments notice, Yang turned her otherwise nude form back to Weiss. In her left hand was a small rod - shaped device, and in her right hand was a tiny remote.

"Alright Weissy you and I are going to play a game, this is a vibrator linked to a wireless remote." She passed the two items for Weiss to observe. "I'm going to use these to see just how _good _you really are."

Weiss thought about it for no more than a second. "Okay!"

"Someone's enthusiastic..."

"Well, we've already tried one thing, so let's just see how many more taboos we can break in one night."

That was Weiss' way of saying 'Bring it on'.

Weiss gave Yang an affirmative nod, Yang removed the device form Weiss' grasp and back into her left hand, as she slowly inserted it into Weiss' glistening slit, the heiress let out an involuntary gasp; shuddering at the felling of something inside her. Then Yang was looming over her lower half and...

Doing nothing...

"Y-Yang?"

The blonde looked up from her position and gave Weiss the most devilish grim she could muster.

"Gotta warm ya up first, Weissy." That said Yang took charge of the foreplay, she set the vibrator to one and a low hum could be heard from Weiss' nether region, the heiress bucked her hips slightly at the new type of pleasure, one she had never experienced before.

Yang smiled at Weiss sudden jerk, and began to work her magic. Always staring with at the heiress' sharp collarbone and worming her way down. Weiss was squirming in pleasure as Yang began her suck, kiss, bite routine on her already hardened nipples, Yang made sure not to push Weiss to far, so she left Weiss' taught breasts and moved her way down, Weiss _almost _pouted at that action.

With her tongue off of Weiss' chest, Yang trailed down her toned stomach, inserting her tongue into Weiss' navel as she went. Leaving a trail of saliva all the way down Weiss' front Yang passed by her sharp hips and to the place where she wanted to go all along, the blonde smirked at the device still softly humming inside the now swollen lower lips of the rich girl.

Yang graced her index and ring finger over Weiss' pussy, eliciting a small squeak from the girl. As Yang kept up her teasing strokes Weiss was growing more miffed because in truth, she wasn't getting what she wanted.

As Yang removed her now sticky fingers from Weiss' area, she stole a glance at her, Weiss was huffing in a mix of pleasure and anger, her face flushed, and her whole body throbbing in sexual pleasure. But for Yang on the other hand, she felt as though the heiress hadn't been through enough trials yet, as she sucked her fingers clean of Weiss' sweet discharge, Yang reached for the remote to the device which still lay inside the main erogenous part of Weiss. Yang cranked the remote up all the way to 10 or as labeled on the device's box, Hardcore Mode.

"OH GODS! YANG DON'T MAKE IT STOP!"

"If you say so~."Yang giggled, doing what she was told (Cause secretly Yang liked the dominant side of Weiss) Yang tossed the remote across the dorm room, she watched in awe as Weiss was having a sexual seizure, bucking her hips and the like. As she continued to watch the show, her hand ghosted down to her own, still-wet vagina thinking nothing of it she began fingering herself with the same two fingers she had just teased Weiss with.

The girls were frolicking in pleasure until Yang noticed the small device was slowly but surely slipping out of Weiss' pussy, she took action and clamped her hand down on the girls erogenous zone, Weiss moaned at the feeling of the device being pushed back inside her and Yang's gentle hand over her soaked womanhood.

That's when she felt it, the heat building up in her loins and the phasing of her vision was signaling a climax, whether it was the toy, or the self-pleasuring blonde in front of her Weiss didn't know. With an uncontrolled scream she came, her cum squirting through the small gaps in the blonde's hand still over her vagina, small spats of cum hit Yang directly on her neck and chin while some of it spattered the blondes arm and trailed it's way down the the already soaked bed-sheets. Yang had came at that very same time due to the magic of her own fingers.

"Taste." Yang demanded as she brought her hand laced in Weiss' cum to the heiress herself. Hesitantly she stuck her tongue out and gave a small taste test, fortunately or unfortunately she reveled in it and licked the blondes hand clean.

"Heh, don't go cum crazy there princess."

Breathing heavily Weiss glared at Yang, "...You'd do the s-same thing if you were in my position, so please take that thing out before I cum again."

"Fiiiiine." Yang_ purposely _pulled the still humming device out, slowly flicking Weiss' clit as she removed it. Yang reached over to the floor where there clothes were and dug out her scroll, she laughed maniacally at the time.

It was only 10:30 P.M.

Currently a tangled mop of hair, limbs, sweat and other liquids, Weiss looked from her downed position to Yang;

"...Lemme guess we still have lots of time?"

"Oh yes we do!"

"Well as soon as I have the energy I will see just how strong you are then, Hn?" Weiss remarked.

"You're on princess..."

With that the two continued there frivolous love making as the night went on. Little did they know ,they weren't the only ones who were currently experimenting sexually.

"AH! FUCK BLAKE!"

This was the scream of little Ruby Rose, but not a scream of pain or anger, no this was a scream of pleasure at it's utmost of heights at the lips of none other than Blake Belladonna. The two girls were in the armory/locker room, the place was usually closed at night, but Blake managed the snag the keys from Professor Port's desk earlier that day.

So here the two budding lesbians were making love in the near pitch black room, the only light being provided was that of the moon shining through the massive windows around them.

We know see Blake, as she's pulling her soaked face out from between Ruby's legs. The Faunus lapped up the juices stuck to her face and gave Ruby a strange look.

"...What's wrong Blake?" Ruby said, still coming down from her sex high.

"I don't feel right doing this, we should tell them, I mean at some point they're going to find out."

Ruby sat up and began gathering her scattered clothing as Blake followed suit.

"How about we tell them tomorrow, we'll confess and maybe they'll take our honesty as a good thing?"

Blake laughed "Sure."

Shoving her drenched panties into her pocket, Ruby smiled at Blake, now both dressed, began to leave the room, but the night wasn't over yet and the two needed another place to have mindless sex in.

Tonight was a good night.

**A/N Boom! Slight Ruby and Blake at the end. You guys asked for it so there it is. So I have chapter 5 planned out but I'm not sure what i should do with these four after the fact. So... SEND ME SOME REQUESTS! **

**As always follow, fav, and review. Until next time!**

**-ARMV7**


	5. Chapter 5 Two Plus Two Equals 4

**A/N Well this took a little longer than expected! (I really should be working on 'When the Tables are Turned' but...). Received a ton of reviews and PM's, I really wish the guest reviewers would make accounts so I can properly verify your requests. Also, this story has broke 5000 views! I know it's just mindless sex, but thanks to all of those who followed, fav'd, and reviewed! And to all of those who even read this story! You guys rock, lol.**

**Here's the foursome you guys requested, up next is Bubbajoe117's request.**

**Because I'm not really into the 'canon' pairings anymore; this is Freezerburn/Ladybug, then Checkmate/Enabler, so yeah...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5. Two Plus Two Equals Four.

After Ruby and Blake left the armory/locker rooms, the two sought out to find yet another place to satisfy their desires. There was a myriad of places they could go; the forest, the courtyard, the library, and the list goes on.

But the frivolity of the Red and Black pair was already riding high, and the closest place they could go right now is their very own dorm room.

So without a second thought, Ruby and Blake strolled back to the team RWBY dorm, however stroll is the wrong word to use, during their 'stroll'; Ruby and Blake shared teasing grabs, touches, and spanks and at one point they almost did right then and there in the hallway.

Turning the corner first Ruby, whose lower half was already slick with excitement, noticed the slight gap in their dorm room door. Stopping dead in her tracks she looked to Blake who, just like her was giddy with excitement.

"I think someone's in there." She whispered.

Blake didn't respond, instead; she tuned her Faunus ears to see if anyone was actually inhabiting their room. Taking a step closer, Blake could hear the faint sounds of,

Weiss and Yang arguing?

Normally those two would be asleep by now, something was clearly up with them. So Blake continued to listen...

_"Princess, there's no way you'd last longer than me in a foursome."_

_"Ha that's what you think!"_

_"The master is always right."_

_"Whatever, I may be small, but my compact size allows me retain my energy better, I'm more nimble than you'd ever be, making me much better in bed."_

_"Whose bed are we talking about here, cause with that chest, I don't think you'll be in anyone's bed anytime soon."_

_"You take that back, you jug toting oaf!"_

_"Make me~"_

Blake expression sank from excitement, to shock, and now to slight arousal.

"Did you hear that?" Blake hissed.

Ruby was standing in awe "Yeah i did..." she said slowly.

"Screw it, I'm going in." Before Ruby could stop Blake (Not that she wanted to) the raven-haired girl barged right into the room with Ruby in tow.

Right in front of them was the latter half of team RWBY, Weiss looming over Yang, steadying her hand right over the girls clit, Blake smiled at the fact that it wasn't her bed.

That's when Yang focused her lilac eyes to the two intruders in the room.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like?" She followed with a nervous laugh.

Weiss turned to where Yang was looking, her reaction however was what you'd expect.

"AH! CAN'T YOU TWO KNOCK!?" The heiress screeched, she pulled the already soaked sheets out from under Yang, forcing the blonde girl to roll right off the bed and onto the hardwood floor.

Ruby tried to look away but the alluring sight of the naked couple kept drawing her eyes back,

"Uhh, sorry?"

"When I get dressed I am going t-." Weiss' rant was cut off by the sound of Blake stomping her booted heel onto the floor.

"We've been doing it too."

"Wait, what!" Yang was shocked as well.

Ruby decided to back Blake up "Remember last week when I said I was showing Blake some Crescent Rose upgrades?" Both girls nodded on response. "Well, I was actually showing her something else, hehe." Ruby was almost shaking with nervousness.

"So all those times you guys 'went out' you were really..."

"Yep."

Yang turned to Weiss, who looked a little less shocked now,

"Hey you want to put your theory to the test?" The blonde suggested.

"You can't be serious."

"C'mon Weiss! Think of it as team bonding!"

The heiress rolled her eyes and nodded.

"You two in?" Yang asked.

"Heck yeah!" Ruby beamed.

And so it began, Blake pushed Ruby back onto the bed and began to tear her clothes off. She diligently removed Ruby's corset, exposing the fact that a bra wasn't apart of her attire. After pulling her skirt off, Blake locked Ruby in a sloppy, lip smacking kiss. Their tongues danced around in each other's mouths. They moaned in satisfaction as Blake roamed her hands up and down Ruby's body. She stopped at her stocking when she felt how damp the girl had become.

Blake removed the left stocking and dragged a long lick up the trail of Ruby's juices running down her leg.

The sweet and innocent Ruby was growing impatient at Blake's treatment of her lower body, Blake's lips were now only inches from Ruby's apex, the cat girl took slow pleasuring strides, making sure not to go there yet.

Blake wanted to keep her wanting more and to keep her willing to do anything to keep this feeling. "Do you want me to keep going?" She asked.

"Yes Blake! Please, stop teasing me!" Ruby begged.

Blake licked around once more and massaged Ruby's clit. Tiny shots of cum spurted out from Ruby's sopping wet core. Ruby moaned and moaned as the Faunus tasted her. Finally Ruby couldn't handle it anymore, her body locked up and her hips bucked, forcing Blake's face deeper in.

"BLAAAAKE!" Ruby shouted as she came, her juices landing directly in Blake's mouth, The Faunus gulped the liquid down, before she could administer more pleasure, an ear splitting moan sounded from the opposite side of the room.

Ruby and Blake watched in mock arousal at the sight of the Freezerburn pair, Yang was already two knuckle-lengths deep into Weiss' cunt. The heiress was convulsing in a crazy sexual discharge.

Weiss was reveling in a mix of pleasure and pain, Yang's hands had been recently manicured and all she could feel was the sharp pleasure teasing her inner walls and tickling her G-spot.

Weiss moaned/groaned as Yang slowly removed her fingers from her vagina. Straddling the platinum blonde; Yang used the tip of her tongue to lick the small pockets of Weiss' juices stuck under her nails.

Without warning, she dived back in, wagging her fingers as she went. Weiss finally came, a torrent of cum released from her slit and soaked the brawlers hand.

Yang smiled in satisfaction at Weiss' ragged state, noticing that Blake was done with Ruby, Yang opted to switch partners, to which all four girls agreed to.

With the Checkmate pair, Weiss had taken charge of the situation (Something she liked to do often) she started from the bottom, her tongue gliding over the Faunus' shaven slit, passing over the middle and ending at her clit, each area getting the attention her body throbbed for.

Blake clamped her legs down on Weiss' head and bucked her hips as the heiress worshiped her womanhood with her tongue. "Weiss fuck me harder!"

Weiss was to dazed to process the situation, sticking out her tongue and dozing Blake's pussy with it. The cat-girl's climax was approaching faster and faster, "OH WEISS!"

Weiss had the sense to clamp down on Blake's nub, blocking the deluge from soaking into the drenched and torn bed sheets. Swallowing the fluid, Weiss stood and kissed Blake before settling down next to her, they began to masturbate one another as the enabling action began in front of them.

Yang was the only one left who hadn't been fukced yet, so the leader of team RWBY happily obliged her needs, "Well what do you want?" Ruby asked nervously.

Yang started, pondering the question. "I want the same thing you would do if I was Blake." At this Ruby's eyes went wide. Ruby hesitantly moved her head closer to her sister's core. She started with a slow lick that drove Yang insane, more than she thought it would.

As Yang shook with pleasure, Ruby began to feel more comfortable with giving her big sis what she wanted.

She began to rub her own area and started to moan into her sister's insides. Yang was shaking with ecstasy and delight. Within a minute she could feel her loins tighten up as her climax approached. "Ruby I… " Yang blurted out. "Go ahead if you're ready" Ruby mumbled from between her legs. She screamed as she released everything into the red-clad girl's mouth. She delighted the sweet taste for a moment, and almost had to restrain herself from diving back in to steal another herself succumbed to her own rubbing and came as well.

As if on cue, Blake and Weiss ceased their game of self pleasure and removed their soaked fingers from one-another.

They came too.

Eventually, and without word all four of them settled on the floor between the two bunk beds, forming an odd shaped square with their bodies, the all moaned and gasped as the orgy raced on, Weiss ate out Yang, who ate out Ruby, who ate out Blake, who then ate out Weiss.

Tonight certainly had been a night of frivolity.

**A/N There ya go! 4some cause I can. Thanks again for all those reviews and whatnot, as always don't forget to drop a request. **

**-ARMV7**


	6. Chapter 6 Spelunking

**A/N This was supposed to be out yesterday but...**

**Just want to say one thing; I will accept requests for other characters to be in on this, but it will still remain a Freezerburn centered fic. Thanks again people for your requests! Keep em' coming! This fic, along with my New Racing fic will be my main focus for the next while. Enjoy chapter 6!**

**Here ya go Buubajoe117. **

Chapter 6. Spelunking.

As breakfast had come the following morning, the usual setting has filled the prestigious cafeteria of the prestigious Beacon Academy. Team JNPR had taken their respective seats at the lunch table they had claimed as theirs and awaited the entrance of team RWBY.

Being the paragon of intelligence that she was; Pyrrha was the first to notice that the members of team RWBY were late, normally team RWBY was already at the table first, thanks to Ruby and her fear - instilling whistle.

After no more than half an hour, Jaune noticed the red, white, black, and yellow ensemble strut into the large room.

The knight could've swore he saw Ruby and Blake holding hands.

As the team neared the table Jaune began to look quizzically at them; the team looked as though they had just returned from a spa or something. Each one of them looked completely refreshed and each were carrying beaming smiles, _'even the ice queen' _Jaune thought.

"Good morning everyone!" This was Weiss who was acting like an ecstatic Ruby.

Pyrrha was taken back by Weiss and her greeting, normally Weiss never said anything more than 'Hello'.

"You four seem to be in a good mood" Pyrrha smiled.

"Yep, Yang and Weiss worked out their issues and everything is gravy." Ruby explained with a wide smile, something that seemed to be the trend this morning.

"That's...good." The wide smiles and bubbly attitude of team RWBY was staring to make Pyrrha nervous. While it was normal for Ruby and Yang to act in such a manner, it shocked Pyrrha that Blake and Weiss were acting the same.

So, as breakfast tore on, the usual chit chat embedded itself in the mouths of those who like to talk, it was on Weiss and Yang who sat back and listened to what the other 6 had to say.

Something was bound to happen between those two.

As Weiss simultaneously filed her nails and studied for an upcoming test in Professor Port's class; she could feel a smooth manicured hand grazing it's way down the side of her body. Due to the sheer amount of sex she had shared with Yang, the blonde knew each and every one of her weak points, and the one in question had been the ticklish spot on her hips.

Weiss choked down a moan as Yang's hand darted right above the hem of her skirt, without question Yang's hand slipped under and began to rub Weiss' nub softly. Dropping her nail file on the table Weiss let out a ragged breath to which everyone in the immediate proximity took notice to.

To the left of Weiss was Ruby and to her right was Yang, and for once she was glad she had chosen to sit between the crazy sisters.

"Weiss are you alright?" Pyrrha gently asked.

"Y-Yes I'm ffffine." Her face began to become flustered at Yang's advances.

Weiss tried desperately to maintain her composure, that is until Yang plunged a finger into her wetness.

Weiss bit her lip and groaned, when Yang had added a second finger she reflexively kicked Jaune right in the shin under the table.

She was glad Jaune was sitting there today.

"Ow! What'd I do?" Jaune whined.

"N - nothing Arc." Weiss slapped Yang's hand away and stood up, "Yang, could you come with me please, I need something from the dorm and I forgot my scroll."

Yang wiped her hand off on her skirt "Huh? You never forget your scroll!"

"Well today I did so come on." Weiss seethed through the grit of her teeth.

Yang eventually joined her "Okay?"

Blake watched as the two walked off, she had seen what Yang was doing to Weiss under the table and smiled as only she was the one that knew Weiss hadn't forgot her scroll.

She just hoped they didn't Fuck on her bed again

"Weiss what's going on?" Yang was still confused as to what was going on.

"I've had enough! I've tied myself up, had whatever that toy of yours was inside of me, and just had a foursome last night! So today, we're going to do something new whether you like it or not!"

"New? What kind of 'New' are we talking here?"

"Gimme a minute." Weiss was unlocking the door with the so called 'forgotten' scroll she had mentioned. The metallic click was heard and Yang was yanked by the arm into the dorm room of team RWBY.

"So you gonna explain or not?" Yang was part aroused and part annoyed at this point.

Ignoring the blonde's questions, Weiss had begun digging through the drawer that housed the very same toy Yang had used on her before. As pencils, pens and other stationery flew past Yang's head; the blonde had put two and two together on what the heiress had planned for them. Class didn't start for another hour, so why not?

Little did she know Weiss wanted to go the unconventional route this time.

After 5 minutes if searching, Weiss had finally found the target she sought after. But it wasn't the toy Yang had used on her, no this one was of Weiss' very ownership, she pulled out a double ended strap-on so that she could give and receive unimaginable pleasure. Weiss half undressed herself, leaving nothing but her light blue bra and blouse on, to which she left unbuttoned.

"I've been dying to try this...' she panted out, her voice already full of excitement.

Yang had done them same, accept she decided it all needed to come off, as she was now standing buck naked in the middle of the dorm room.

She just went with the flow, if Weiss wanted it; Weiss happily got it.

Yang stepped close to Weiss and connected her lips with those of the shorter girl. Yang's hands slipped under Weiss' shirt and over the smooth alabaster skin, traveling from Weiss' small yet tender breasts down her flat stomach and right to her waistline, she then brought them back up and removed the rest of the heiress' clothing.

Now both stark naked, Weiss inserted one end of the strap-on Into her own cunt and advanced on Yang. The blonde could feel Weiss' deft fingers caressing her long golden mane of hair along with the white shaft of the toy brushing against her leg. Weiss wanted to warm Yang up first, so she stealthily slipped her fingers into Yang's core, her index and ring finger instantly becoming soaked in the blonde's uncanny wetness.

Yang caressed Weiss' breasts, her breathing becoming ragged as her clit was fingered. She stood back and tried to regain her bearings, Weiss then knelt and pulled her moist fingers from Yang's nethers. Suckling her fingers clean Weiss leaned in and slowly dragged her tongue over, once again causing a pleasurable twitch from the her blonde teammate. Weiss continued to tease Yang's g-spot, rapidly sliding her tongue in, flicking it around a bit, and then slowly pulling out. Yang pushed Weiss' head further into her crotch, as the teasing was beginning to wear away at her self control.

Weiss obliged, and rapidly tongued Yang's G-Spot sending her over the edge. Weiss, who was still kneeling, caught a generous amount of Yang's cum in her mouth. Remembering that the blonde had done the same to her, Weiss retained it instead of swallowing it, she stood up and gave Yang s sloppy kiss, sharing her swallowed, and gave Weiss a toothy grin.

"Awww, you remembered!" She beamed.

Weiss brought the strap-on in again Weiss backed away and laid down on Blake's bed, the white and silver toy ready for action. Yang was immediately drawn to Weiss and her appealing position and then straddled Weiss' waist. Filled with want, Yang lowered herself so that her arsehole was just above the head of the strap on. Without a second doubt she brought her rear onto the toy.

Different.

It wasn't uncomfortable. Odd, tight and a little warm, but different in a good way.

She smiled at Weiss and began to move up and down, Yang quickly found a cadence to the situation and was fully turned on. Weiss was getting almost equal pleasure on her end, literally. Deciding to speed up the process, Weiss began to buck her hips and rhythmically matching Yang's pace. That's when Weiss had came, her pussy saturating her end of the shaft. As she had came Yang had removed herself from the toy, not that she wanted to However.

Weiss slid the toy from her narrow slit and chucked it to the side, looking to Yang she gave a weak smile.

"How... was that?" She panted out.

Yang stared at her, her face was flushed and her hair was matted to her head from sweating "Let's just say I'm more open to..." She paused " Other things from now on."

"Oh really?"

"You bet'cha princess."

**A/N You heard Yang, open to more stuff, so send in those requests! Because I just did one! **

**-ARMV7**


	7. Chapter 7 Downtime

**A/N UltimateBlade1000; as you requested! **

Chapter 7. Downtime.

"I'm telling you Weiss, Ember Celica has way more stopping power than you're Itty bitty sword."

Was there ever a day these two weren't going at it?

"You wish, Myrtenaster is much more elegant and swift than those barbaric gauntlets of yours."

Both Yang and Weiss were currently making their way back to their dorm room, both of their classes ended early after Dr. Oobleck finally had a coffee meltdown.

"If you think you're gauntlets are so much better, than why don't you prove it." Weiss taunted.

"Alright we'll change, and then go to the practice arena. Sound good?"

"Fine."

With a new mission in mind Yang and Weiss reached the dorm room door within a moments notice. Yang reached into her jacket pocket; and dug around for her scroll. Not finding it, Yang had begun to pat herself down I search of the device. Weiss watched as Yang checked her whole body; down her shirt, in the hem of her skit, in her shoe, but still to no avail.

"Ugh, don't tell me..."

"I may, or may-not have left my scroll in our room."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose "Seriously?"

"What!? I usually don't take it with me cause you guys always have your own; which leads me to ask that you do have your scroll scroll on you, right? Yang almost pleaded.

"What! No, i thought you did!"

"Wow, Weiss Schnee is unprepared, I never thought I'd see the day." Yang mocked.

"I guess we'll have to wait for Rubes and Blake to get back, whenever that is."

Weiss stepped back like she was insulted, "Out here? In the hallway like a bunch of loitering hooligans? I don't think so; we're going to the library." Weiss grabbed Yang by the forearm and attempted to drag her away. "W-Wait! How about we go in team JNPR's room?" Yang stalled.

"What kind of stupid request it that? I'm pretty sure their door is locked too." Weiss huffed.

"Princess, I believe you're forgetting who the leader of team JNPR is." Yang pulled away from Weiss' grasp and to the door opposite theirs. Firmly gripping her hand on the door knob, with a nonchalant twist the door swung open.

"First he locked himself out and now he doesn't even lock it at all, How is Jaune team leader again?" Weiss apse as Yang ushered her into the room. Shutting the door behind her, Yang along with Weiss came into the room which had 4 _separate _beds. Judging by the items placed on the nightstands next to each bed Weiss could easily make out who slept where; from left to right was Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, and lastly; the clumsy Knight himself; Jaune.

No words said as Weiss took to Pyrrha's bed and Yang took Ren's. Both girls were sitting across from one another, after several minutes of awkward silence; Yang was the first to speak.

"Sooo... What'dya want to do?"

"Well, I know ten JNPR is out on a mission and won't be back here for another 30 minutes, so in the meantime; we wait." Weiss explained.

"Or we could... do other things?"

Weiss instantly picked up on Yang's suggestive lingo, pretending she didn't understand want the blonde was getting at. "Like what?"

Yang was giving Weiss and unsettling grin "Oh I don't know, how about each-other?"

Weiss contemplated it for a second, normally she would have shot Yang's idea down, but the thrill of being caught by the unsuspecting team JNPR made their encounters more urgent and passionate.

"Forget training; get over here." Weiss beckoned, standing up; the heiress tore off her jacket and blouse in one fellow swoop. Not even looking at Yang, Weiss shimmied her skirt down to her ankles and kicked it off into the small pile of clothes in the middle of the room. Looking up from said pile, the bra and pantie-clad heiress looked in shock as Yang was already completely naked and almost shaking in anticipation. "How did you..."

Yang shrugged, "Less talk, more sex princess."

The blonde stepped over to Weiss, grabbing her by the shoulders, Yang pulled the shorter girl into a sloppy kiss. The feeling of Yang's breasts just above hers made Weiss' nipples harden, succumbing to her lust, Weiss played into the kiss as Yang slipped of her expensive bra. Unhooking the annoying fabric Yang tossed it across the room, the blonde leaned down to Weiss' pert breasts and began her painfully arousing treatment.

Teasing was probably a better word.

Weiss inhaled sharply as Yang's teeth tugged gently on her left nipple. The blonde's thigh was pressed firmly against her center, her thigh rubbing against the already soaked cotton. As Yang sucked, bit and kneaded the tender flesh, her hand slipped down, past Weiss' firm rear and right to her inner thigh which was already sticky and slick. The blonde began to rub Weiss' pussy thoroughly, the abrasive cotton doubled the pleasure she was given.

Finally a dam broke as Weiss gasped. "Stop teasing!"

"Teasing?" Yang asked innocently before circling her tongue around the hard bud. Weiss arched her back, giving the blonde ample opportunity to yank down her white panties and trip her onto Pyrrha's bed.

"Yang I want your lips on mine." Weiss panted out.

Finding this an odd time still be kissing; Yang just gave a nod and moved her face to Weiss' soft lips, only to have her face blocked by the heiress' elbow.

"I though you wanted me to..." Yang trailed off as Weiss buried her hand into Yang's luscious golden mane and forced the blonde's head right down to her clit, swollen from waiting.

By this point, Weiss didn't care if the whole school could hear her. Weiss had started massaging Yang's head as she fell into a rhythm. Each flick of the tongue caused a wave of pleasure to travel through every cell in her body. As Yang's tongue dived in and out of her vagina, Weiss could feel the orgasm building, her lithe body began to seize as her eyes clamped shut. With a loud guttural moan Weiss let go, squirting all over Yang's face and onto the sheets that lie beneath them.

With an unnecessary slurp, Yang lapped up Weiss juices and gave her smile as some of the liquid still trailed down her cheek. "Someone's been holding back!" Yang teased.

"Shut up and let me do you."

It was times like this that Yang appreciated Weiss' insane stamina.

Yang flipped over, awkwardly moving her legs apart. Weiss leaned in her head resting comfortably between Yang's thighs. Weiss just barely managed to make out the girl's clit, pulsing, pink, and aching. With no hesitation Weiss voraciously stuck her tongue in, Weiss used her better judgment to keep Yang on edge. Flicking her tongue in and out while lightly grazing Yang's G-spot.

Yang's eyes clamped shut too, and she let out a drawn out moan that echoed in the small room. That was all the encouragement Weiss needed. Descending upon her once more; Weiss used the same tactics Yang used on her and, kissed, bit and sucked Yang's pussy.

"OH, GOD!" cried Yang, the girl was getting as much as she could. "DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP, DON'T! STOP!"

Weiss was on a sex high, and was unable to resist fingering herself; shocked at how wet she'd gotten. A moan escaped from her lips, and just as she was about to cum, she clamped her lips over Yang's hardened bud, and sucked hard.

The blonde's orgasm was just like her own, drenching Weiss' face and gushing onto the sheets. Adding to the small puddle that began to soak into the duvet.

"Holy Fuck Weiss! You know how to please!" Yang beamed.

Weiss lapped up Yang's nectar and wiped the remainder of it off with the bed sheets. "Of course I do, like I sa... Wait did you hear that?" Weiss jolted up from her low position and tuned her hearing to the sounds of voices from the other side of the door.

"Shit! I think it's Pyrrha and Nora!"

"To the closet!" Yang said a little to loudly.

Both girls leaped up from the bed and into the tight confines of the closet across the room, Weiss took just a second to straighten out the sheets on Pyrrha's bed, but the large damp spot still remained.

Shutting the folding door, Yang and Weiss were now confined, in the closet. Naked skin, to naked skin. Peeking through the slats in the door We is saw Pyrrha and Nora walk in.

"We gotta be quick, Ren is waiting for us in the café!" Nora's tone was almost demanding.

"I know, just hold on I need to grab my..." Pyrrha spotted an ominous spot on her bed. "Ugh Nora, how many times have we told you; no syrup in the dorm room!"

"What?" Nora took her hand and stuck it on the damp spot, bringing it to her mouth she tasted whatever it was. "Doesn't taste like syrup, kinda sweet but nope; that isn't it."

"Fine look we need to go well sort this out later." Pyrrha and Nora left the room. As soon as the door closed; Weiss and Yang fell out of the closet both in tears of extreme laughter.

**A/N BonhomieDragon you're up next with; R.P.G. (You know what I mean.)**

**Don't forget to send requests! **

**-ARMV7**


	8. Chapter 8 Public Indecency

**A/N Quickly want to say... Holy Crap! 10,000 views! You guys are the best, honestly. Keep those follows, favs, and reviews coming! I was going to cut this story off at 10 chapters, but the feedback and requests I'm getting is keeping me going, so here's to chapter 8, and to 8 more!**

**BonhomieDragon, as you requested, your request is probably my favorite one so far.**

Chapter 8. Public Indecency.

It was Saturday, and Saturday meant a day of freedom. But for pupils at Beacon Academy; Saturday usually meant a day of studying and practice. Most students would opt to take a vocational weekend course to try and better their mental and physical combat skills.

Keywords; Most and Usually.

However for a select few who'd rather enjoy their weekend like a 'normal' weekend, would find other things to do by their own volition. Some would sleep, while others would go on supply runs or shopping trips.

For Weiss and Yang; that had been the exact case.

Currently the white and yellow pair were strolling through the streets of downtown Vale. Both of the girls weapons required dust to function, Ember Celica needed black dust for hand loading shells, and when Weiss needed dust cartridges for Myrtenaster on a moments notice; a supply run was her only option.

Yang was currently watching the GPS map on her scroll, telling them the proper direction to the store they were looking for.

"Okay it's just up at the next intersection."

"What's the name of this 'store' again?" Weiss' voice was full of skepticism.

"From Dust Till Dawn, and come on Weiss have a little faith, hm?"

"I'll have faith in you when we get there."

"Well bring on the faith 'Cause there it is." Yang pointed to the store at the middle end of the intersection.

"Really... nothing? No 'thanks Yang you're the coolest navigator ever'?"

"I'll make it up to you later, now come on."

Yang raised an eyebrow at Weiss' final comment, smirking to herself; the blonde joined Weiss and walked into the store baring a sign labeled; 'From Dust Till Dawn' which had a grand reopening banner hung just below it.

Weiss followed Yang as the blonde pushed the door open, bells jingling to alert whoever owned the place to a new customer. However the ringing of bells was all that could be heard, the shop was tantalizingly quiet, not a single soul inside.

"Hel-lo!" Yang asked in a raised tone.

"There's no one here Yang, let's just come back tomorrow."

Yang took another look around the store, only to once more; find no one.

That is until she spotted a small sign resting on the main counter. Picking it up Yang read aloud;

/"Gone to run a supply shipment - please don't rob me." /

"Huh?" Weiss said.

"It says, he's gone out, meaning he'll be back, meaning we can still get what we need and wait until he gets back."

"I'm not going to wait! I have much better things I could be doing." Weiss huffed.

"Look just get what you need, if you want to leave so bad, I'll stay here and pay for it."

Weiss backpedaled at Yang's generous offer, "No, no. If you're able to stay than so should I."

"Aww, thanks Weissy!"

The two girls began to grab what they needed. Yang took to the black dust; grabbing two large canisters and filling them at the dispenser. Weiss followed suit, except she took to the red dust.

"Agh, dammit."

The heiress looked to the blonde who had just dropped one of the canisters, spilling black dust all over the floor. Yang lent down to attempt to place it back into the container. Weiss' eyes bored into the blonde as her current position gave Weiss' ice-blue irises a perfect view down her top.

If there was anything Weiss liked about Yang's new outfit; it was how easy it looked to tear off.

Something she had been dying to try ever since Yang started wearing it.

"Hey Yang?" Weiss asked as she set her dust crystals on the counter.

"I'm a klutz I know, please don't, lecture, me on it."

"No, I think it's time I show some of that faith I mentioned..."

Yang instantly picked up on Weiss open ended and suggestive statement, "Here? Seriously?"

"Why not, we did it in team JNPR's room, so why not here too?"

Yang left the mess on the floor and rushed up to Weiss, "I'm not complaining."

Grabbing Weiss by the shoulders Yang slammed her against the magazine rack and almost caused the thing to tip over. With force, the blonde brought her lips to Weiss' soft mouth, the two kissed roughly until Yang retracted her lips and dragged her tongue up the side of the heiress' face, reaching her earlobe; Yang teased it with her tongue and nibbled at it with her teeth, sending a shiver down Weiss' spine.

As Yang continued to administer her roughness, Weiss attempted to try the same, the heiress slammed her stalking-clad knee right into Yang's apex, eliciting a loud moan from the girl. Their lips met again as they once more made out roughly, their muffled moans and smacking of their lips echoed through the small shop.

Weiss bag to work on Yang's top, which really wasn't much, she undid the jacket and peeled it off; revealing Yang's black lace bra. The heiress could clearly see Yang's arousal, as her nipples were painfully erect inside of that bra.

Weiss was beginning to like Yang's choice of clothing more and more. Throwing the jacket to the floor, Weiss felt turned on and slightly inadequate at the sight of Yang's breasts. Cupping the left one in her hand, Weiss had begun to lick the other, dragging her tongue up Yang's chest past her collarbone and right to her neck, destined to leave a hickey.

Yen could feel herself getting wet as Weiss continued to lick and bite at her soft skin. Moving past her face; Yang began to fumble with Weiss' short trench coat,

"Mmmm... Weiss I hate your jacket..." Yang panted out.

"Why?"

"Too many damn buttons."

Finally managing to undo the last button, the blonde licked her lips as the jacket came off, only to reveal that Weiss believed in no form of bra at all, baring her supple chest for the world to see, that is if the world was watching. With a ninja-like swoop, Yang did away with Weiss' monochrome combat skirt as well.

Without a second thought; the brawler pounced on Weiss, this time the magazine rack did fell over scattering the latest issues of popular reads everywhere. She immediately latched on to Weiss' left nipple and began to suckle all the while rubbing the heiress up and down, causing juices to start flowing out of her dripping vagina and coating the blonde's right hand.

Yang continued to knead Weiss' chest as she plunged two fingers into Weiss' core.

"Oh Fuck Yang!"

"Havin' fun?" Yang asked as she removed her sopping fingers, sucking them clean Yang lifted Weiss up onto a nearby shelf. Spreading the heiress' legs; Yang brought her tongue deep into her folds. Weiss let out a booming moan at the intrusion.

But welcomed it all the while.

Yang grazed her teeth over the girls clit while her tongue found the heiress' G-spot, something she was very good at by now.

With one final rough thrust Weiss clenched Yang's tongue repeatedly, as her whole body began convulsing in pleasure, she started moaning and squirting causing the blonde's face and midriff to become soaked in Weiss' juices. Her squirts now reduced to small spurts came to an end, if it didn't hit Yang in the face then the discharge soaked it's way into one of the discarded magazines on the floor.

"...Fuck that was good..." Weiss breathed out.

"Ahem..."

Much like Yang had done to her; Weiss pushed the blonde up against the nearest display shelf, except this time it fell, over right away, creating a domino effect to the shelves behind it.

Whoever owned this shop was definitely not going to be happy.

Weiss took a single moment to admire the view before she continued her path downward, removing Yang's clothes like a deranged animal. Once Yang was clear of all unwanted clothing, she buried her face in between the blonde's legs, causing her to gasp in surprise at Weiss and her forwardness.

The heiress brought Yang down to the dust-coated floor and continued her treatment of Yang's tight folds.

Yang was beginning to like sex in public places.

Her thoughts were wiped out as Weiss dragged a long lick along her slit. Yang moaned at Weiss' teasing, deciding that actions speak louder than words; Yang pulled Weiss by the hair, pressing her head farther in and wrapping her legs around the heiress' head. Yang entwined her fingers in the locks of Weiss' platinum-blonde hair as she went to work, all, she could feel was mind-numbing pleasure.

Weiss didn't hold back. When Yang came, she came with her whole body. Every muscle tensed up as the climax rocked through her core, soaking Weiss' face to the base of her neck.

"Fuuuuck," Yang said, as the orgasm died away, leaving her wrecked on the floor. "Oh, oh, fuck."

The two girls lied beside each other; in a mess of hair, clothes, dust, and damp magazines.

Propping herself up on her elbow, Weiss took in the mess around her.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow..."

Yang looked up and gave the heiress that smile she knew all to well, the one that meant Yang was about to say or do something stupid.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we... shopped till' we dropped?"

"Just get dressed." Weiss said to the naked laughing blonde still on the floor.

A delivery truck pulled up, to the store, and a gruff old man exited the vehicle, walking back into his shop, he frowned as it looked like he had been robbed again.

"Uuuuuu." He groaned.

**A/N a little rushed but I was dying to get this out today. Next up is jack fangs request; Freezerburn x Pyrrha. **

**Thanks again for your amazing support! Follow, Fav, and Review! **

**-ARMV7**


	9. Chapter 9 Pyrrha's Heel

**A/N Okay, I never actually realized how dire the Freezerburn situation is here, only 56 out of 4k stories are Freezerburn. 56! What! Okay now I really need those requests people! Send them in! Help the fight the good fight! **

**jack fangs; as you requested. For everyone else, don't forget to leave a request! I love doing these.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 9. Pyrrha's Heel.

She fought... she fought so hard...

She was world renowned as a championship fighter, the face of Pumpkin Pete's cereal, and kindest and most insightful person, you'd ever ever cross paths with. Her entire life she abides by the rules, helped those who couldn't help themselves, and was able to keep a level head through it all.

What was her secret?

That was the common question Pyrrha Nikos was asked everywhere she went. Some thought it was just in Pyrrha's nature to act the way she does, others thought it was regular trips to the spa, and even some thought that Pyrrha was some kind of super advanced android, capable of maintaining such a status.

But all of those answers would be completely wrong.

Pyrrha had resorted, or rather had chosen a method that; if word had got out, people would cringe in confusion. The act the amazonian-girl had selected was much more primal, and less thought out. What is this act you ask?

Fingering herself until she can't see straight.

That's right, the intelligent and kind Pyrrha Nikos used a primal act which in the end, worked out very well.

At first she had done it to try and 'blow off stream' as it were. Her team was always around so even when she was not busy with assignments she was busy training the knight in shining armor of team JNPR.

Now however; Pyrrha found that pleasuring herself was actually quite enjoyable and a good way to wipe her mind of strife, and refresh her entire body.

And so today was another one of those days. After yet another combat practice of her pitted against the entirety of team CRDL our noble heroine had made a brisk walk to her empty dorm and concealed herself in the confines of the dorms bathroom.

Getting right down to brass tacks; Pyrrha gracefully removed her breastplate, along with the rest of her armor, Pyrrha wasted no time removing any article of clothing left. With no hesitation she striped her self of her bra, and seated herself with her toned back up against the door for leverage.

'Good thing no one's around' Pyrrha thought quickly. Her hand slipped under her cherry colored lingire meeting her already slick clit. Pyrrha sighed, it was near instinct when she began moving forward her index and middle finger and plunged them into the depths of her core, making herself yelp in a fit of surprise. She could feel her walls clenching against her fingers as they teased the spots she knew all to well.

'Fuck this is good' Pyrrha thought while through the throes of ecstasy. Her mind was slowly clouding over as the pleasure intensified, but it wasn't enough, the amazonian girl needed more though, something different, something that would spice up her usually boring sessions.

Pyrrha; was now rubbing her clit with her index finger, causing her breaths to become much more short and shallow, 'No.' she thought. She fiercely brought her left up and started massaging her left nipple, which was now erect as can be. ' Still no!' Before she could continue a rather intriguing _crash_ could be heard outside of her dorm,

The screech that followed was much more intriguing.

_**"Oh Fuck Weiss!"**_

The redhead raised an eyebrow at what just graced her ears. Pyrrha wasn't stupid, and she knew what the white and yellow part of team RWBY had been up to in the past weeks. Between Weiss' twitchiness at the lunch table, Yang's near predatory attitude, and the strange sounds coming from their dorm was proof enough that Weiss and Yang shared a rather intimate relationship behind closed doors. Normally Pyrrha would leave the two alone, but right now, this was the 'something more' she was looking for.

Removing her hand from its position, Pyrrha stood up and grabbed a nearby towel from its rungs, the redhead wrapped herself in the warm cotton and tip toed out of her dorm, standing in the dark hallways with nothing but her panties and a loose towel, Pyrrha used every drop of willpower to not knock on the door.

With extreme stealth; Pyrrha turned the surprisingly unlocked door knob of team RWBY's dorm, just like before; Pyrrha tip toed in and came upon an oddly arousing sight.

The room was dimly lit, no lights were on and the only light being provided was that of the setting sun just outside the window. Currently; Yang was pinned against the desk that lied just in front of said window, her skirt and panties sat by her ankles while the rest of her uniform remained. In front of the blonde; Weiss, still dressed in her uniform as well, was going to town on Yang's lower lips, each time the heiress dived in, Yang would groan and twitch in ecstasy.

Pyrrha continued to watch in mock arousal as the two oblivious lovers administered their actions. She stood in the door-frame for almost 2 minutes until she had to make her presence known.

"Excuse me, but could I join?"

Yang's head came back up from its lulled position, her blonde mane clung to the sweat on her face and her eyes widened in bewilderment.

"P-Pyrrha?"

Weiss coughed into Yang's nether region and pulled her head back; looking to the girl in question.

"Pyrrha! What're you doing! Can't you knock!"

Weiss wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her uniform jacket and tried to usher Pyrrha out of the room.

"Weiss wait!" Yang grabbed Weiss by the shoulder and pulled her back. "Didn't you hear what she said?"

"What? No, and I don't wan-."

"She wants to join us!" Yang beamed, cutting Weiss off.

Weiss looked to Pyrrha with questioning eyes "You do?"

Pyrrha smiled "Of course I do!"

Weiss looked to Yang who just nonchalantly shrugged, the heiress' face turned into a twisted snarl as she gestured for Pyrrha to come in.

She was going to enjoy this.

Pyrrha stepped in and gently closed the door behind her, within seconds a bottomless Yang and a irate Weiss were hovering around her.

"Take it off." Weiss said as she tugged on Pyrrha's towel. Yang stood back, content to slip a hand to her nethers and finger her cunt to the sight of Weiss' dominance.

Pyrrha would do whatever it would take.

Pyrrha did what she was told and dropped the white cotton to the floor, revealing the fact that she was wearing nothing but a rather risqué pair of cherry red panties. Weiss' mouth flapped open like a fish as she tried to stop herself from staring at the redhead's form. A toned, sexy body that shined even in the dimly lit room. Perky, taut breasts that almost begged to be squeezed, a gentle, caring face with a smile that made Weiss' heart race and panties wet. The heiress' fingers twitched. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to pin Pyrrha down and ravage her into the next year.

Weiss had always wanted to know what Pyrrha's touch felt like.

Without warning Weiss attacked Pyrrha, just like what she mulled over; the heiress pinned Pyrrha to the wall next to the doorway, the redheads body hit the wall so hard a few of Blake's books fell off the shelf next to them.

"Strip me." Weiss demanded.

Pyrrha obliged, helping the heiress shave off her jacket and blouse like they were nothing. The Amazonian grabbed onto the heiress' sharp hips and yanked on the hem of her skirt, pulling the plaid fabric down and onto the floor.

Weiss now stood in nothing but her frost-white lingerie, a loud moan broke the still air as Weiss was about to issue her next command. Looking to the source, Weiss smiled and blushed as her eyes bore into Yang who was currently sitting on Blake's bed; pleasuring herself to no end.

"Go ahead."

Pyrrha didn't need to be told twice, the spear-wielder shimmed down Weiss' already damp panties and smiled as the heiress gasped as the cool air hit her most sensitive area. Pyrrha brought her face close, and took a moment to inhale the scent. She didn't want to go all out yet, slipping a finger between Weiss' moist folds of skin and caressing her clit was a good way to start.

She slid her middle finger deeper into Weiss, running her thumb over her clit repeatedly; when that failed to produce nothing more than a slight groan, Pyrrha added a companion finger to the first, rubbing at Weiss insides before withdrawing them slightly to push them back in. Going a but farther each time. Weiss nearly fell over as Pyrrha continued fingering her now glistening folds, and nearly pouted when the amazonian retracted her fingers, only to be put back in the throes of ecstasy when she could feel Pyrrha's lips on her nethers.

"Mmmmmmmh..." The heiress moaned, Pyrrha must have done this before. The girl teasingly kissed around Weiss' mound but never came to close, that is until Weiss and her short temper shined through.

"Come on, Fuck me already!"

Yang thought that was hot.

Pyrrha felt herself getting wet at how Weiss sounded, that ragged demanding voice was such a turn on for her. Destined to out the heiress on cloud nine, Pyrrha drew a long lick up Weiss' pussy to which she convulsed in a sexual fit. Taking in the taste of Weiss' cum, Pyrrha slid her tongue into the rich-girls tight folds, her inner walls immediately clenched as Pyrrha's tongue waggled about inside her.

She had to admit; Pyrrha was definitely better than Yang at oral.

It took a mere 15 seconds before Pyrrha found Weiss' G-spot and proceeded to tongue it intensely.

And after just a minute Pyrrha brought Weiss over the edge, "Oh my dust!..." Weiss moaned as she came, her cum effectively covered Pyrrha's face as the redhead tried to lap up as much as she could, Pyrrha took a moment to taste the warm discharge;

"Sweet..." She whispered.

"AHHH yes!" An that very same moment, Yang came to soaking her thighs and Blake's bed-sheets beneath them... again.

"Hey... Yang?" Weiss breathed out, as Pyrrha licked her inner thigh.

"What'cha need?"

"You wanna help me out with Pyrrha?"

"I though you'd never ask."

Pyrrha pulled put from between Weiss' alabaster legs, her bright green eyes lit up at what had just been said, she was going to get what she had come over here for.

Yang who was still half dressed, waltzed over to Pyrrha and Weiss, winking to the heiress she spoke;

"I'll take the front, you take the back."

"Ah yes the brilliant mind of Yang Xiao Long." Weiss voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Just do it."

The latter half of team RWBY took to their positions, Yang facing Pyrrha's toned front, while Weiss stepped behind her.

The blonde insinuated the first move, getting on one knee; Yang ripped off Pyrrha's panties, she laughed and looked to the championship fighter.

"Geez, I could've rung them out!" She giggled.

"I had to wait quite awhile."

"Well wait no more..." Yang slowly but surely brought her index and middle finger into Pyrrha's cleanly shaven nethers, the fiery-haired girl's head swung back at Yang's touch to which Yang took as a sign to keep going.

Meanwhile Weiss stood on the tips of her toes and kissed along the side of Pyrrha's neck, sticking out her tongue; the heiress traced a long and arousing lick, along her neck and up to her earlobe to which Weiss nibbled gently on.

Yang's hands continued to work their magic, voraciously pumping her fingers in and out of Pyrrha,

"Oh Yang I love your hands...oh my god this is so...oh fuck me Yang. Fuck…" Her voice broke off into a strangled groan as she felt Weiss' hand caress her rear, Weiss chuckled as she shoved two fingers into the spear-wielders arse, Pyrrha yelped in surprise but welcomed this new feeling.

After a few minutes; Pyrrha couldn't take it anymore, she could feel the heat building in her loins as Yang and Weiss fingers teased, touched and caressed her body.

Never in her life has she felt better.

"I think I'm Cumming!" Pyrrha shouted as both girls put in their final effort. Pyrrha let out a booming moan that lasted for half a minute whilst she rode out her orgasm, her juices sprayed all over Yang, on her face, down neck and in between her breasts. The redhead collapsed onto Blake's bed, her face landing in the damp spot Yang had just created.

Yang used the hem of her blouse to wipe her face, she glanced at Pyrrha who was a complete mess; she collapsed onto Blake's bed her eyes lied somewhere in the back of her head, and drool slowly seeped out of her mouth.

Within seconds then girl was snoring softly.

Weiss looked to Yang whose face was still wet, "What should we do with her now?"

"Eh, just leave her, she'll wake up in a bit."

"What should we do until then?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, I have an idea..."

**A/N This was one of the more enjoyable ones Lol, up next is BloodGulchBlue's request; Yang and Weiss are going to a night club!**

**Don't forget to review and leave those requests! **

**-ARMV7**


	10. Chapter 10 Nightlife

**A/N BloodGulchBlue; as you requested! If you guys want some non Freezerburn smut, go check out his story Beacon Ardence; it's leagues better than this. **

**Oh! And I've made up my mind on what i want to do with this fic, it's simple, you guys request, and I'll write. Hence the fact that this story will never be labeled complete. As soon a a request comes in I will work on it. So don't forget to drop a request! **

**Warning: Much underage drinking ahead!**

Chapter 10. Nightlife.

_"Yang! Are you insane! Slow down!"_

Weiss' plea was barely audible over the roar or Yang's precious Bumblebee. The motorbike weaved in and out of traffic in the darkened streets of Vale, car after car honked, but Yang paid no mind and continued to drive like a madwoman, heck she even drove on the sidewalk at one point.

_"Calm down Weiss! I got this!"_

After their little 'adventure' in the From Dust Till Dawn shop the other day, Weiss was almost begging Yang to take her out somewhere so they could do their deed in public again. Ever since Weiss and Yang had begun to have sex in places that wasn't their dorm, the latter heiress wanted more... the thrill of being caught and the situation that ensued raised the intensity and made her time with Yang that much better.

_"I'm not joking!"_

Normally Weiss would've given up on trying to get Yang to slow down by now, but the peeved heiress had two _very _good reasons as to why she was still berating Yang right now. One; Yang had refused to tell her where they were going this evening, which led to reason number two. Since Weiss had no idea where she was being she was being taken to she choose to dress up, out of caution that is. Her ice white dress fluttered in the wind behind them, giving any unsuspecting driver that drove behind them, a picture perfect view of the heiress' rear.

Yang had begun to slow down and Weiss thanked the heavens for that. However her relief didn't last very long, as she took in the destination Yang had brought her to.

"Yang where exactly are we?" Weiss asked dismounting Bumblebee.

"Where the party's at!" She beamed.

Weiss was beginning to realize she stuck out like a sore thumb in this neighborhood.

"Great I take the time to dress up, and you bring me to a squalor neighborhood..."

"What! It's not my fault you decided to wear that silly thing, look at me - I'm just wearing my regular crap." Yang gestured to her body.

"Ugh, whatever let's just go to wherever this 'party' is at."

A short walk led them to a set of heavy doors, beyond which was something Weiss _should've _been expecting;

A night club.

"Seriously? I look like a fool in here." Weiss hissed.

"Dot worry, the only eyes on you will be mine, if someone tries something, I'll knock their teeth in."

Weiss then noticed something else; the bar was completely empty save for several goons and a single bartender behind the massive bar.

The heiress raised an eyebrow "Okay where Is everyone?"

"This place doesn't get much business after the first time I came in here."

"Right, the whole 'blowing up nightclubs' thing."

"Yeah now C'mon, the bar awaits!" Yang grabbed Weiss by her wrist and drug her over to the bar, there was a single man with red shades polishing the counter-top.

His eyes widened at the sight of the pair "Oh no, not you again." His voice was full of fear.

"Settle down and get me my usual, or else..." Yang spat, the man then turned to Weiss "A-And for you?"

"I'll have what she's having."

"Weiss you won't handle my drink, seriously, know your limit." There it was, Yang's teasing had come out once more.

"I can handle it! Better than you even."

"Wanna prove it?"

"You don't know what you're getting into..." Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"It's settled then," Yang turned on her bar-stool "Make that 2 and keep em' coming."

"First one to pass out loses." Weiss said.

"You're on..."

As the drinks were placed In front of them Yang smirked before taking the amber liquid and downing it all in one go. Weiss rolled her eyes and reached for her glass, deftly pouring the it down her gullet, then elegantly setting it back down on the counter, looking as haughty as you'd expect.

Yang thought it was hot.

_Several underage drinks later..._

Weiss leaned back in her bar-stool, she was on drink 7... or was it 8? Her vision was glazed over and her face was flushed. Yang on the other hand looked completely unscathed, her posture was normal and she was smiling triumphantly.

"Round 9?" Yang asked. Her voice being drowned out by the booming music and the heiress' own drunkenness.

The inebriated heiress leaned back again, she didn't come here to get drunk, she came for other... reasons. She would regularly her impending decision, but at this point she could care less. "I-quit... Yang Xxxxiao Long, *hic* you win." Yang raised a fist in the air and whooped in victory, giggling at the heiress' answer. Yang wasn't anywhere near as drunk as Weiss, but she had to admit, most people would be retching over a toilet by now. Weiss could definitely hold her booze.

The heiress leaned in, bringing her lips just inches from Yang's ear. "Touch me..." She whispered before dragging a long lick up Yang's neck. She backed off and pouted "Pwetty Pwease?"

It was pretty evident that Weiss was one of those 'affectionate' drunks.

Yang gave the bartender a angry snarl, effectively scaring the man and making him run off.

"Another one off the bucket list..." Yang muttered, the blonde hopped over the bar, taking the heiress with her. Wasting no time, Yang latched onto the heiress, their lips smacked together as they sloppily made out. Weiss' breath reeked of alcohol but Yang didn't mind.

Yang forced Weiss to the soft padded floor behind the bar, getting down with her, Yang straddled her waist and smiled as Weiss' current position gave her a perfect view up that dress of hers, showcasing her soaked blue panties.

"Someone's hopeful." Yang teased.

"You know you want to..."

And so it began

Yang's dominant right hand hiked it's way up the heiress' long legs, fingernails gracing the skin as they went. The blonde pulled up Weiss couture dress, the heiress gasped as the cool air graced her lower features. The blonde dived in dragging a long lick up Weiss' inner thigh and lapping up whatever juices she found along the way.

Swallowing, Yang started to rub her fingers over Weiss panty-clad nub and the heiress nearly fainted as Yang's fingers slipped under the hem of her panties and directly inside her. She marveled at how soft and slender they were; and was slowly melting away as they thrashed about.

"Oh…" She whispered.

The fencer bit her lip as her clit was teased, skillful fingers eliciting moan after moan, the loud music drowning any and all sounds out.

Grinning mischievously, Yang removed her fingers and shimmed the heiress panties aside, "I could've rung them out..." the blonde muttered.

Weiss could feel her heart racing, as she knew what was coming, she arched her back as Yang all but shoved two fingers into her pussy, using the same gesture she would when fighting with Ember Celica.

"Oh God!" Weiss screamed at the abrupt intrusion. Yang continued to wriggle her fingers inside of her, as she could feel her first climax building, and let out a long, powerful moan as she came, her juices coating the brawlers hand up to the wrist. She slumped back, sweaty and still drunk.

Without even pausing to consider her actions, Weiss forcibly grabbed Yang's soaked hand, licking some of the cum off her finger. It was sweet and tangy... kinda like herself sometimes.

Pulling herself back up Weiss rammed her lips onto Yang's, once more; the duo furiously made out.

The two made out only for a short while as Weiss could already feel the need building back up inside of her. She was never this horny, probably the alcohol she thought. Pulling away from the blonde, she thrust her hips forward, pushing Yang down on the floor, straddling her, and planting her exposed snatch right in Yang's excited face.

Yang needed no further indication, she drew in the lewd scent and began licking. Weiss buckled almost immediately, but managed to hold on. Yang dragged a long and wet lick up Weiss slit, her tongue was so warm and oh-so wet.

Weiss could already feel herself losing it, Yang caught on and intensified her licks, before she finally dived in and plunged her tongue as far as it could go, making Weiss shriek. "MORE!"

Yang got into her rhythm of biting, sucking and kissing the girls Womanhood, with every move Weiss thrashed and cried out in ecstasy.

"OH, GOD!" Weiss yelled, holding onto her dress for dear life.

Yang wasn't planning on it. Feeling a little left out Yang slipped her hand into her own shorts fingering her soaked cunt. Moaning loudly (Not that anyone could hear them) she came in her shorts, rendering them sopping wet.

She was glad they were black, or someone would get the wrong idea...

"YANG! I'M... CUMMING!"

Weiss' cried out as Yang clamped down on her pussy as a torrent of fluids came out, effectively soaking the expensive dress underneath.

"Holy hell..." Weiss panted, seemingly not so drunk anymore.

"Definitely..."

Yang grabbed Weiss discarded panties and tossed them aside, they both stood up; Yang straightened out her clothes while Weiss smoothed out the wrinkles in her 'wet' dress.

Yang may have thought she won, but in the end, Weiss was the real winner here.

**A/N So Weiss is an affectionate drunk, yeah... this one didn't seem as good as the others in my opinion, but I'm sure you guys liked it. Right?**

**So I think it's time Weiss introduced Yang to her father hm? Coolhead Duke, your request is up next up next with Acceptance. Keep those requests coming! Seriously I didn't even think this would get past 5.**


	11. Chapter 11 Acceptance

**A/N Coolheadluke (I got it right this time.) Here is your request! I took the ideas you gave me and ran with them, I hope it lives up to your expectations! Short thing I want to ask; I'm thinking of changing this from an Extreme Friend With Benefits to Weiss and Yang being in love, what's your opinion? Should it stay platonic or escalate to love? Let me know in the reviews. Thanks!**

Chapter 11. Acceptance.

_"Yang, my father is throwing a dinner party this weekend, and he wants me to bring one of my friends."_

That was how Yang currently found herself in this mess (If you could call it that.) What _was _a perfectly normal Saturday afternoon for the white and yellow pair was turned completely upside-down when Weiss said that very sentence. Yang was reluctant at first, but after some bickering, some smooching, and a gracious touch of Yang's inner thigh; the blonde had agreed.

Weiss' father didn't believed she made any friends, and the heiress wanted to prove him wrong.

So now she food herself in a white classy limo currently pulling up to the _insanely _large Schnee Manor. As the limo came to a halt on the small roundabout near the front doors, Yang was fiddling with her hands in her lap, wondering what Weiss' father was like.

"Yang, would you settle down?"

"Settle down? Weiss what if he finds out about what we've been doing!?" The blonde hissed.

"Don't slip up and we'll be fine."

"Why'd ya pick me? Why not Ruby, or Blake?" Yang asked as the limo driver opened her door and escorted her out.

Stepping out from the lino Weiss responded "My father doesn't approve of Faunus, and bringing Ruby would be a death sentence, you were the best option, don't worry."

The blonde sighed as she along with Weiss; approached the massive oak doors and entered the building. Yang went slack jaw as she took in the massive foyer with a huge staircase surrounding it. White was a prevalent theme here, walls, curtains, trim, everything. Yang then saw a young girl who looked _just_ like Weiss, only a little younger; ten years old at least.

"Weiss!" The girl squealed as she flew down the stairs, and into Weiss' arms.

"Winter get off of me!"

"Winter..., listen to your sister." A stern, and confident voice said.

Yang turned around and nearly shrieked in surprise, there stood behind her tall man with jet-black hair and white highlights staring directly down at her.

"Weiss? Is this your... friend?" The man asked, his expression still border-lined on displeasure.

"Yes father." Weiss gestured to Yang. "Yang this is my father Robert."

"Nice ta meet'cha Mr. Schnee." Yang outstretched her hand, Robert eyed it and then shook it firmly.

"As to you, now I just have one question; do you always dress in such a revealing manor?" He tutted.

Yang looked down and then back up to Robert, "Well not _all _the time."

"Well then, Weiss, Yang, Winter, the party is in three hours so I expect you to be ready by then." He brushed past Yang and stood near the doors, "I have a short meeting to get to, and then I'll be back, Weiss is in charge."

"How come she always gets to be in charge!" Winter whined.

"That's enough Winter!" Robert shouted, he then looked to Yang and Weiss, "I'll see you in a bit, it's was nice to meet you Yang."

With that said Robert opened the door and left, leaving a wary pause behind him.

"So was I.?" Yang asked.

A smile graced the heiress' features "Well he didn't throw you out or kill you, so that's basically his way of saying he approves."

"Ah, thank God... thought I was a goner there..."

Weiss slid next to Yang, standing on the tips of her boots she brought her lips right to Yang's ear, softly she spoke "I Have a surprise for you..go sit with Winter and then meet me in the grand room in ten."

Her seductive voice was enough to make Yang wet right then and there.

"Okay!" Yang skipped off down the hallway, and into the massive living room while Weiss took to the kitchens. The heiress approached the massive fridge and began rummaging around its contents until she finally came across her objective, grinning madly at her prize.

A can of whipped cream.

_**######**_

Yang walked into the huge living area of the Schnee Manor, with massive wall to ceiling windows that out looked onto a massive forest behind the house. As Yang skipped along she saw Winter sitting on one of the overstuffed chairs, apparently drawing in a notebook.

"Hey Winter~ What're you drawing?"

The girl didn't even look up "Things I found in Weiss' room."

Yang raised an eyebrow "Can I see?"

"Sure!" The young girl tossed the notebook to Yang, catching it she opened to a random page and began looking over the various drawings. Her mouth hung open and her breath hitched at Winter's drawings dubbed "My stupid sisters room."

Various drawings of sex toys of every type, shape, and form were scattered throughout 10 pages of the book. Yang couldn't believe it "Winter do you know what these are?"

"No. But I like the colors!" The litter girl cheered. Yang burst out in a fit of laughter, "And she calls me a perv...". Not wanting to pass up this perfect blackmail material; the blonde took out her scroll and snapped a picture, smiling evilly as she did so.

Yang continued to look through the various drawings until a familiar voice broke the still air.

_"Yang~ you can come in now!"_

"Well that's my cue, stay here and don't move Winter." The girl nodded and resumed drawing. Leaping up from the white sectional, Yang almost sprinted into the massive grand dining room that sat at the back of the mansion, Yang was still looking at the picture on her scroll of the 'art' when she made a sharp right and walked into the room.

"Hey Weiss care too expl-"

Yang stopped.

Yang stared.

There, laying on a dining room table table that could easily seat 40, was Weiss, completely naked, and lathered up and down with various lines of whipped cream, forming strange patterns all over her body. Her current position being _way _to inviting.

Yang had never felt more turned on in that moment then she ever did in her entire life.

"Weiss?" Yang could feel her body heating up.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, strip first, then you can talk."

She didn't need to be told twice.

With voracity, Yang ripped off her clothes, not caring of she damaged them in the process, gasping as the air cooled her already damp apex.

"Weiss, you don't know how many times I've dreamed about this..."

"Well quit dreaming and get over here you oaf!"

Yang practically dove onto the large oak table, her body already glistening with sweat. Among other things...

Not doing what you'd think, Yang pounced on Weiss, wrapping her legs around the heiress' petite body. When they touched the cream was splattered all over Yang's form. The blonde pressed her lips against Weiss full plump ones as the two viciously made out. Taking action, Weiss pushed Yang back down onto the table, and it was her libido pitched as she looked down at Yang, most of the whipped cream had transferred to Yang body making her look as appetizing as ever.

Weiss stuck her tongue out as far as possible, starting with Yang's collarbone; the heiress dragged a long lick down lapping up any cream in her path, and ending just before Yang's bust. Licking her lips, Weiss continued. She traced her tongue up the mound of Yang's left breast and ended at a whipped cream covered tip, the heiress latched on and began liking wildly, digging through the sweet fluff and finding a fully erect nipple underneath. Yang was slowly melting away as her moans grew in volume.

"Oh my god..." Weiss moaned as Yang unexpectedly jammed her knee into the girls shimmering apex, Weiss' juices coated Yang's knee and slowly glided down, dripping onto the table below.

Wanting to maintain dominance, Weiss stuck her tongue out once more. Thus time however, she used her free hands to knead Yang's cream laced breasts, while her tongue glided down Yang's toned stomach, Weiss slowly licked the cream out of Yang's navel and continued her quest downward, over the soft tender flesh and right to Yang's slit which was covered in a mix of whipped cream and the girls own cum.

Yang's entire body was almost painfully aroused as Weiss sharp yet soft tongue graced over her clit, the blonde grabbed Weiss by her platinum blonde hair and pulled her back.

"No..ahh... teasing..." She breathed out.

Weiss agreed, if there was one thing she learned about Yang during their "time" together It would be how messy the blonde got during foreplay. Still holding onto her hair, Yang guided the heiress' head right to her pussy, gasping as Weiss began love biting her lower lips. No time was wasted as the heiress shot out her tongue and locked her mouth of Yang's nub, Yang clenched down at the intrusion as Weiss thrashed her tongue wildly. The combination of Weiss tongue and lips teasing and sucking was sending the blonde closer to the abyss of climax.

"Oh my God! Weiss your lips feel so... ah good!"

The heiress up'd the ante and started gliding her teeth over Yang's slit, making the blonde convulse as she was pushed closer.

As sudden warmth was building in her loins as the orgasm dawned on her body, with one long, slow, and heavy lick; "Weiss I'm gonna... CUM!"

Yang came right into the heiress' mouth, now normally Weiss wasn't the one for fluid transfers, but the mix of Yang's tangy nectar and the sweet whipped cream, was a taste she instantly became addicted too. Swallowing the discharge, Weiss lapped up every bit that she could, licking Yang's apex clean.

"Someone's hungry!" Yang beamed, propping herself up on her elbows, she smiled at Weiss, "So how about I... return the favor.~"

_"Hey! That's not how you eat whipped cream!"_

Weiss slowly turned her head around; there in the large arc doorway was Winter, her expression a mix of shock and anger.

"Oh Fuck!" Weiss yelled, flailing her naked body and falling to the floor. "Ow... Winter! How much did you see!?"

"You wasted whipped cream again! I'm telling father!" She bolted down the hallway and to the phone.

She was still as clueless as ever.

"Again?" Yang questioned.

Weiss blushed, "Look now's not the time! We gotta get out of here!"

"What about our clothes?"

Weiss grabbed onto Yang's wrist and yanked her off of the table, "Forget them, Winter is probably already calling my father, we _have _to go!"

"Alri- Whoa!" Yang was pulled off by Weiss as the two attempted to leave.

Yang was going to use that blackmail material, _very _soon.

**A/N I'm home sick today so I decided to finish this, Coolheadluke I hope you liked it! Next up is Freezerburn x Velvet! See ya then.**

**-ARMV7**


	12. Chapter 13 Roses in the Park

**A/N Alright, some of you will hate me for this, and maybe some will love me for this. This is going to be a two-part arc requested by, LuckyBullet; Wife - Swap. So this is a break from Freezerburn for a bit. Part 1 is WhiteRose and part 2 is Bumblebee. So yeah... no Freezerburn, but when this is done, it will round out all of the pairings; Freezerburn, Ladybug, Enabler, Monochrome, WhiteRose, and Bumblebee. **

Chapter 12. Roses in the park.

Impatience.

Impatience is what took over a one Weiss Schnee this afternoon. After her fun with Yang at her manor, Weiss felt it was due time for Yang to reciprocate the following day. So here she sat, feet dangling off of her bed still not touching the floor.

She waited, and waited, _and waited, _for Yang to get back from class so she could ravage her in extreme succession. Her mind drifted to what she could do, but all of the ideas she came up with were shot down as too boring or not good enough. She wanted something new, something different. Maybe with someo-

"Hel-lo!" Yang burst through the door.

Weiss' expression lit up "Finally you're back, you don't know how thirsty I am right now." She sighed, within seconds Weiss grabbed onto Yang's combat jacket and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Whoa, whoa! Weiss not now." The blonde said as she pulled back, "I just stopped off to say bye before I go on a assignment."

Weiss stepped back, glaring at Yang "What! You're just leaving? It's Sunday, we always spend Sunday's together!"

"Sorry Weiss, Goodwitch has been on me a lot lately for missing class, I'm doing make-up assignments to keep my grades up."

"B-But. What am I supposed to do all day? You're gone and Blake is out doing God knows - what."

Yang checked the time "Look I gotta go" her expression turned devious "Maybe you and Ruby can... do something together Hn?" Her tone was _way _too suggestive.

"..." Weiss was left completely befuddled as Yang shut the door and went off on her assignment.

She wasn't insinuating _that _with Ruby... was she?

Weiss shook her head and sighed, plopping back down onto her bed, she decided to the only thing to quell her ills was the magic of her own hands, something she had done an unhealthy amount of before coming to Beacon.

She was about to start doing her deed, when a certain girl walked through the door.

Ruby.

Weiss sat up as Ruby walked in. "Hey Weiss!" She beckoned.

"Hey..."

Ruby instantly took note of Weiss' downed attitude, and by the gods it was her job as team leader to keep thier team at its best.

"What's wrong Weiss, you're not yelling at me, so I'm kinda worried." She sat down next to Weiss.

"Yang's gone, we always spend Sunday's together and..." She trailed off, her thoughts changed to one thing; wait was she starting to miss being around that blonde oaf? No way.

Ruby decided to aid Weiss, but not in the way you'd expect "C'mon Weiss, we're going to the park."

She raised an eyebrow "The park? Really, what're we; five?"

Ruby stood up in front of her "Yeah, but trust me, what were doing is not for five year olds."

Wait what?

Weiss looked up at Ruby's _statement_, and her eyes started to wander over the scythe-weilders body. Long slim legs, covered in those sexy stockings. Her combat skirt that ran at _just _the perfect height, and that corset, perfectly highlighting need thin frame, but showing off her chest, which was _still _larger than her own, and her adorable face, blemish free skin that was smooth and perfect.

Weiss went into lust mode, as Ruby's small body looked so tempting right now.

She leaped up and joined her, "Fine, which park are we going to?"

"The one by the CCT, duh."

"Fine then, lead the way."

Ruby smiled and led Weiss out if the room, contrary to popular belief she wasn't that socially awkward, and she knew Weiss was sexually frustrated because of Yang's absence, or so she thought.

That and she really, really, wanted to know how Weiss was during sex.

_**######**_

"You want to do what!?" Weiss hissed.

"We go out; we have sex. C'mon Weiss! It'll be so cool, having sex in the most public places!" 

Weiss switched her gaze from the bubbly crimsonette to the walkway that led directly through park and eneded in a small wooded area on the other side, the heiress couldn't help but feel like this was something Ruby was dying to try with Blake. "No clothes, at all?" 

"No, we leave our stuff here." 

"And if we get caught?" 

Ruby laughed "Don't worry, no one ever notices." 

Scratch that, this is something Ruby and Blake did often. 

Weiss smirked "Well what are you waiting for?" Weiss was already half undressed, she kicked her boots off and slimmed out of her combat skirt, her white panties going with it. With a blink of the eye Ruby was fully undressed too, covering her nethers with both hands. "It's cold." She whined. 

Weiss slapped Ruby's hands away and dragged her fingers over Ruby's clit, making the girl shiver in pleasure. 

"First one to the end of the path, is on top!" Ruby shouted, a little too loudly. 

"Fine." Weiss looked out from their position, which was currently behind a large rock just off of the path. 

"Coast is clear." She mumbled. 

"Go!" Ruby excitedly shouted.

Weiss smirked and rolled her eyes, as Ruby instantly took the lead, there was no way she'd win; Ruby's semblance was speed, so Weiss just dawdled behind as Ruby flew down the path in all of her naked glory.

Aa the heiress ran, she realized Ruby was right, no one really was noticing, bar a few people who looked on in mock arousal.

It wasn't every day you got to see the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company streak by.

Weiss reached Ruby at the end of the path a few seconds later; the girl wore a triumphant smile and pumped her fist into the air.

"I guess you win..." Weiss tried to be as sincere as possible.

"Yep, now get down." Ruby pointed to a grassy patch behind a large bush.

Suppressing a chuckle, Ruby leaned in to kiss Weiss, and found little resistance when she gently grabbed her shoulders and quite literally shoved her to the soft grassy earth. Appreciating that Weiss wasn't going to make this difficult, Ruby slowly surveyed her prize, sizing up Weiss' svelte body as she loomed over her.

Ruby's hands graced over Weiss' supple chest, it was nowhere near Blake's but the small size of her breasts was cute, so she started to knead them.

"Ruby... no teasing." Weiss spat through her own pleasure.

"Sorry..."

Mindset switched; Ruby relinquished her hands from Weiss' chest and thought of a new goal, the crimsonette graced her fingers along the alabaster skin of Weiss' stomach, stopping when she was met with a musky scent. Ruby smiled as her face was now just inches from the heiress' glistening apex, lips throbbing with want right in front of her nose. Ruby took a deep breath and shoved her face into Weiss' crotch, aroma filling her nostrils.

"Mmmmhn, Hurry up dunce..."

Ruby said nothing, intent on putting her saliva coated lips onto Weiss' clit.

"Fuck." Weiss nearly shouted when she felt Ruby's tongue slip inside her. Clasping a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her moans, she placed her other on Ruby's head, trying to push her deeper. She had been turned on since Ruby had brought up this idea, Yang or no, she was going to get what she wanted.

Ruby's face was as deep as it could go, her tongue would go in and out, curling as she did so.

Weiss could already feel it coming, her body slowly started to lock up and eyes began glazing over. Removing her hand from her mouth Weiss moaned out in ecstasy for the entire park to hear, her jaw clenched tight as she pushed on Ruby's head mashing her face against her pussy. Ruby took this notion and tried harder, until she found the spot that made the heiress cry out the most, Weiss slowly finding self control slipping away.

"Gah! Ah!" Weiss screamed in pleasure, loud enough to scare birds from nearby trees. Her inner walls clenched on Ruby's tongue, and the scythe-wielder felt a gush of fluids that she happily lapped up. As Weiss convulsed, squirting more cum into Ruby's mouth, her body slowly went limp as she drained out. Ruby kept her mouth in place, lapping up the last of Weiss' sweet nectar.

"...just for the record... I let you win..." Weiss panted out.

"I know, it was pretty evident after I won, You never lose anything."

"I assume... you want a turn?" Weiss propped herself up, giggling a bit at the shimmering grass near her apex.

"Yes please!"

Weiss rolls her eyes again at the girls enthusiasm, seriously this girl was enthusiastic about everything. The heiress, grabs Ruby by her shoulders and yanks her down the dominated now becoming the new dominator. Weiss just wanted to get this over with; for some reason and despite this being in a park, she didn't feel as exhilarated as she did when she was around Yang.

Was this something deeper?

Weiss shrugged, and without warning; shoved four fingers right into Ruby's pussy, stretching the sensitive skin to its maximum.

"Oh Fuck Weiss!" Ruby winced in a mix of pleasure and pain as Weiss' fingers wavered inside of her. The Fencer's hand quickly became soaked as she pumped in an out, making the innocent little Ruby shriek and convulse in pleasure.

Uping her game; Weiss used her free left hand to play with Ruby's hardened nipples, trapping one between her index finger and thumb she flicked it around slowly, eliciting an ear-piercing scream from the fearless leader of team RWBY.

Weiss kept up her double assault until she could see Ruby's visual cues that her body was nearing an orgasm. The heiress ticked Ruby's G-spot, her fingers soaking even more. Eventually with an uncontrollable force Ruby viciously pulled at the blades of grass, and cried out in ecstasy as she came, her ejaculation stream drenching Weiss' arm all the way up to her elbow.

Weiss wasn't about to skip up on this opportunity to see what Ruby tasted like, and brought her shimmering hand up and... licked.

Ruby was sweet and that was it, nothing special here.

After Weiss licked her hand clean she lied down beside the crimsonette, both girls looked to the sky, laying in a mix of grass and cum. Ruby noticed the confused look on Weiss' features.

"Weiss? Is everything okay? You've kinda been acting all strange and quiet."

"I'm fine..."

She wasn't though, Weiss hated to admit it, but her time with Yang had run deeper. The time she spent with Ruby was, dare she say, boring. Nowhere near as fun as her time with that crazy blonde oaf, if the duo weren't having sex, they'd be helping each other out with other things like homework or combat training.

Was she in love?

Love or no, Weiss knew that a serious talk with Yang needed to happen in the near future.

**A/N Sorry for switching gears at the end but most of you said this should escalate to love, so that's what I did here; After sex with Ruby, she realized that Yang really does make things different. So yeah, expect a fluffy chapter sometime soon, but up next is part two of this; titled: Bees and Books. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one!**

**-ARMV7**


	13. Chapter 14 Bees and Books

**A/N Part 2 of this little arc, apologies for the shortness of this chapter, sorry LuckyBullet but Bumblebee is at the very bottom of my pairing list, not that great at writing these two. There once was a time when it was on top, but then Freezerburn, Falling Petals, and Ladybug came along... heh, yeah enjoy the chapter, we'll return to our regular Freezerburn broadcast after this. **

Chapter 13. Bees and Books.

Yang closed the door on her presumably horny girlfriend, she was a little saddened to leave Weiss behind because they _always _spent Sunday's together!

But at the current time she was getting schooled by school, it should be known that Yang wasn't much of the academic type, sure she got into one of the most prestigious schools around, and had some of the highest scores in combat training; but when the school brilliantly decided to swap out the current teacher for a one Miss Goodwitch.

Which leads us as to why Yang had prior arrangements and extra assignments with the strict teacher;

Yang was terrified of Glynda.

Yes, that's right, Yang Xiao Long, slayer of Grimm, and destroyer of giant Mecha's was afraid of a school teacher.

There was just something about that woman; her piercing green eyes that looked deep in your soul, her super straight posture, and that attitude... reminded Yang of a psychotic seductress gone wrong.

So the blonde skipped out on class some days, just to avoid seeing her.

And having her "Fun" with Weiss of course.

But what goes around comes around, and it did one day when Yang was stopped in the halls by the woman in question. The blonde thought Glynda would kill her right then and there, but instead she gave her instructions on various assignments for her to complete.

The current assignment she was on, was a massive research paper on the importance of dust on the battlefield.

So here she was; making her way to the prestigious library of the Academy. The library was a huge room floored with white tiles which reflected a glossy image. Giant windows with Beacon banners flapping in the wind to the sides of them. The library – like many places in Beacon Academy – was well organized and treated with care and respect.

Yang had no idea where to look, so she picked a random section and walked in, hands brushing over the thick dusty tomes as her eyes quickly looked over their titles. As she walked her mind once more averted to Weiss; after the fun they had at her house Yang realized how much... fun, Weiss actually was and enjoyed her time with the heiress, she enjoyed the Sundays they spent together, and well.

She enjoyed Weiss, maybe on a deeper level even.

She hated to admit it, but she was slowly but surely having feelings for her polar opposite teammate. What started out as a little 'Stress relief" spiraled into... this.

Yang wanted to tell Weiss how she felt about her, hoping that the heiress reciprocated those feelings too.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, Yang continued her search until a ominous scene graced her eyes.

On the other side of the library was Blake, sitting comfortably at a table in the far corner of the room, her nose deep in a book. Deciding this could be a cure for her boredom Yang approached the Faunus.

"Hey Blake!" Yang beckoned, the blonde snatched the book out of Blake's oddly string grip and began reading from a random spot.

"Yang don't!" Blake pleaded.

"Oh my god..." Yang started to break down with laughter. "What is this? Research?" Yang said as she handed the book titled "Ninjas of Love" back to Blake, The raven-haired girl blushed and threw it aside.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Oh come on Blake, Ruby's told me all about how you and her act out these... novels." Yang giggled.

Blake blushed an even deeper red "S-stop."

Yang's playful attitude took over. "Hey... you wanna... you know."

Blake glared at the blonde. "You can't be serious, here?"

Yang glanced around. "Yeah, I'm bored, and I'm pretty sure Ruby and Weiss are doing the same thing right about now."

'Huh?"

"Mm hmm, I'm pretty sure as soon as I closed the door on Weiss, Ruby walked in."

Blake shrugged. "Fine but we make it quick."

Yang backpedaled. "What? Really? I was just joking."

"Come on, just for fun Yang."

"O-kay."

The room erupted in a sexual fury as Yang's lips met with Blake's in a tender kiss. Blake moved her lips against Yang's asking her more to which Yang happily obliged. Their tongues twirled around inside each other mouths, each one fighting for dominance. Blake lifted her hands behind Yang, one on her neck and the other grabbing onto her head, the Faunus forced Yang's head deeper into the kiss, their actions had been reduced to a battle for dominance of the mouth. After a goo 2 minutes; both girls couldn't hold their breath any longer and they broke apart leaving a string of saliva between their lips. Yang climbed her way onto Blake, shoving the Faunus down onto the oak table and knocking over several books in the process. Yang lowered herself onto Blake, her breasts softy meshing with Blake's.

"Mmmmm..." Blake moaned.

"You know, you're pretty naughty."

"How... so?" She said, the Faunus felt her loins warming at how close Yang's chest was to her face.

"I know what you and Ruby have been doing..."

Blake just nodded and pulled her in to kiss her again, avoiding another embarrassing moment. Yang's hands traced her curves softly causing Blake to shiver at the action.

The blonde stopped her light foreplay when her hands found Blake's chest, but for some reason Yang wasn't impressed.

_"Weiss' are better..."_

Shrugging Yang rubbed them through the cotton of Blake's uniform blouse, eliciting a loud moan that echoed off of the glassy walls . Yang leaned back at the reaction and gripped Blake's skirt.

"Get ready" Yang whispered, her seductive voice making Blake loath for more.

"...Rough."

"Ooh, so that's the way the smooth Blake Belladonna likes it hm? Well then I guess I'll have to do this!"

Yang voraciously stripped Blake down to her underwear, the pinned cat - girl was wearing matching lacey, black underwear. Yang still wasn't at all aroused, but she was going to have her fun either way.

"Here we go..."

Yang unclipped Blake's bra, bringing her lips down; she began to lick and tease at Blake's left nipple making the Faunus strain beneath her. Blake was trying her best to resist moaning, bit just couldn't help it, of all the places she and Ruby had sex in, the library, Blake's favorite place, still didn't land a spot on that list.

So she wasn't so apprehensive to what Yang was doing.

Yang slid her left hand up on Blake's left leg; her fingertips tracing it softly. The blonde stopped at her groin teasing her inner thigh.

"Don't even think about it." Blake demanded

_"Always the quiet ones_..."

Blake's dominant attitude reminded Yang of a certain heiress who acted much the same...

Hoping for a good reaction; she removed Blake's skirt, her black lace panties following not soon after, and rubbed her knuckles right on Blake's glistening slit. Blake relinquished herself and moaned loudly, no longer able-bodied to contain it. Yang was content on saying nothing this time and just increased the pace of her rubbing. Quickly getting bored of teasing the girl, Yang all but shoved three fingers into Blake's pussy making the girl thrash and scream in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Fuck!" She cried out at Yang's sudden intrusion. Yang smiled brightly and started to thrust in and out as Blake was starting to calm down.

Didn't last long though.

As Yang's pace increased, Blake's vision brightened at the feeling of something inside of her. Though this time it was different, Yang's calloused hand was much rougher than that of her sister. But for some reason it felt _way _better. She squinted her eyes shut as Yang added a fourth finger, and used her thumb to caress Blake's clit. The raven-haired girl welcomed the additions as her body bucked and forced Yang's hand deeper, she kept this on repeat until Yang reached her G-spot, making her inner walls clench tightly on Yang's fingers.

That's when she could feel a heavy wave of pleasure wash over her body, her orgasm was building.

"It's okay to come Blake."

And come she did.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Blake's orgasm came. Her nectar drenched Yang's hand as the blonde slowly and purposely removed her hands from her apex, the Faunus' body still quivering at the touch

."That's how it's done Blake." Yang stood back and kicked her hand clean, Blake giggled at the sight of it.

"Seriously? You have no right to be making cat jokes after this."

Yang dragged a long lick up her arm. "You know you like it."

As Blake re-dressed Yang felt... odd. She was purely in it for the fun and even that she didn't get.

What is going on?

"Well I guess it's your turn, right?"

Yang shook her head. "No, look I gotta go... assignments and stuff..."

Yang almost ran off. It looks like Weiss' plan for a proper talk was about to be reciprocal.

**A/N Yeah... that wasn't that great. Bumblebee is hard for me to do, but now you've seen it all, next chapter we will be returning to our regular Freezerburn fun! I'm also thinking of wrapping this up soon, so I think I'm done with Requests, I'll write what's there and finish this with a long fluffy chapter that'll end in some smut, so stay tuned!**

**-ARMV7**


	14. Chapter 16 Sincerity

**A/N My bad for the delay, it was my GF's birthday on Sunday and crazy stuff happened, blah...**

**Well this is it! The finale! I put an increased [Increased is probably the wrong word to use] effort into this one. I want to thank everyone who Followed, Fav'd, and Reviewed, but I'm super gratuitous to those who took their time and left a request! [Which was basically the majority.] You amazing readers made it all worth while, I love you all! This... experience was pretty enjoyable to write, and it's kinda bittersweet for me to end this; but I want to take a smut break for a while and focus on my other works. **

**A big thanks to **_**Lucky Bullet**_**, as you gave me the best set of requests in the entirety of this fic, and is an all-round great reader! So thanks, can't forget that this chapter was mostly your idea anyway, it's just so perfect! **

**Also want to say thanks to **_**BloodGulchBlue**_**, seriously, I looked up to your story as I wrote this and couldn't get enough of that CinderRuby chapter I requested, so thanks for sticking around friend! If you guys want to read some non-Freezerburn smut than go check out: **_**"Beacon Ardence"**_**, and **_**"Ladybugs Bumblebees and WhiteRoses"**_**, top-notch stuff.**

**The A/N continues at the end, **_**ENJOY!**_

Chapter 15. Sincerity.

If one was to take a glance at the current state of Professor Port's classroom, the scene would be nearly normal; Port pacing back and forth in front of the class whilst rambling on about the escapades of his adolescent life, Cardin Winchester tossing folded pieces of paper at Jaune, a slumbering Ruby, and Blake studiously taking notes. However the keyword here is _nearly_.

If one was to look _just_ a little closer; two things would stand out. One being the lack of a certain Weiss Schnee in the room, and the second; a fidgeting blonde sitting two spots down from where Weiss _should _be.

_Taking a closer look..._

Yang stirred in her seat, lilac eyes darting from point to point in the room as all the blonde heard from Port's mouth was incoherent blabbering. Her mind was a stray; convoluted with anxiety as slivers of guilt pierced into her soul. The whole "Library Incident" with Blake the other day marked a _major _turning point in her relationship with Weiss, at least in her mind it did. It made Yang realize that the crazy time she shared with her white-clad teammate ran a lot deeper than sex, as over time it had become less frequent; with their sessions being marginalized and actual out-of-bed time was maximized. Yang had spent more of her free - time with Weiss than anyone else, whether it be studying, relaxing, or even combat training; the blonde brawler dedicated her time with Weiss, all by her own volition.

So that leads Yang to ask the question: _"Does she feel the same way?" _Before their relationship had commenced; Weiss would usually go out of her way to avoid Yang, and anytime the heiress had found herself near the crazy blonde, she'd belittle Yang to no end with complaints of her "Bad manners" or her "Perversity" but after the first time they shared a somewhat intimate moment; it seemed Weiss' outlook on Yang had completely reversed.

Which brings Yang to a answer she hoped would be true: _"If she agrees to spend all of this time with me, than she must like me, right?"._

But Yang was just a tad bit worried, after said "Library" incident; she hadn't seen Weiss in two days.

Two. Whole. Days.

The closest she had been to Weiss In the past two days was an awkward exchange in the hall the other day. Yang was held up in the dorm hallways by Ruby as the scythe-wielder was rambling on about something she had done with Blake in a river some odd days before. When Yang had finally said her goodbye to Ruby; Weiss had past by the end of the corridor and for only a second their eyes met, Yang cringed a little when Weiss' expression slumped, before she put on a smile so fake that a dog could see through it.

It had only progressively became worse as those days went by; Yang had interpreted Weiss' actions as almost voluntary avoidance, and the only time she was close to Weiss was when team RWBY had gone to bed; and not in the same one either. Yang remembers how Weiss wouldn't even exchange glances with her when the team would commence their pre-sleep rituals; Weiss would climb into _her _bed and face the wall rather than the open air of the room, strange as Weiss always liked to face outwards; something about her liking the moonlight or something.

In her current state Yang felt even more guilty, as this thing with Weiss had escalated to the the Fencer vocationally missing out on class; something Weiss _never _did.

The guilt prodded at her harder. Was Weiss mad? Did she find out?

Yang pounded her fist on the desk in front of her. _"It was one little slip up. Dammit Xiao Long, this is all your fault, now she's missing class cause of you, what's next!?" _Yang scolded herself for being such an incurable flirt. Something she was unhealthily good at.

Long story short, Yang _really_ wanted to talk this over, get down to brass tacks, and resolve this so-called issue.

Silently praying that Weiss would love her back that is.

So as Port jabbered on, Yang formed a plan in her mind; no more cowering out, no more awkward glances.

_"The second class ends, I'll talk to her."_

You can't get it wrong if it's the truth...

_**######**_

The dorm room of team RWBY. The place where each member can come at the end of an arduous day and relax, take a nap, or even study for yet another arduous day. The room was uninhabited, bar one person in particular; a certain heiress and huntress in training. She sat on her bed, feet dangling off the side, swaying gently.

Weiss stirred in her position, eyes averted to the only window in the room, and watching the sun slowly ease it's way below the horizon. Her mind had been racing all day, thoughts of that crazy oaf herself. The real reason as to why Weiss avoided Yang over the past two days wasn't out of fear, but rather, deliberation.

Her time with Ruby at the CCT's park just a few days before was rather... _boring. _And in a near instant; Weiss traced the boredom to Ruby. Now that's not to say Ruby is terrible at sex, they were in a park after all, but the reason behind the lack of intensity was that fact that Ruby is Ruby _not _Yang. It was like trying to force a piece into a puzzle that doesn't fit. Ruby was nowhere near as good as Yang [Though a certain Faunus would argue that.] And that led Weiss' mind to other thoughts, Yang wasn't just good in bed, she was good at nearly_ everything. _Whenever she was feeling down, Yang would be right there to cheer her up, they'd spend tons of their free time together, argue over silly things, and all-round enjoy one another's company.

Which then led Weiss to think that their little trysts ran much deeper than physical affection. With the amount of time they'd spend together combined with the way they acted; it practically made them a couple, all that was needed to be done is for one of them make it official.

_"I guess there's no hiding it..."_

She wanted to see Yang badly right now, as soon as that blonde walked through that door, she'd confess, or... she'd try too.

Weiss sat up straight and huffed a little, but a smirk tugged at the ends of her lips. She grinned, thinking about how this all started in the first place...

_"Kiss." _

_"You CAN'T be serious." Weiss groaned, her hands on her hips. _

_"I am." Blake responded, smirking. _

_"You want us to...?" Yang began. _

_"Yep. Kiss." Blake crossed her arms, proud of herself. _

_"Hell will freeze over before I touch that." Weiss said. _

_"No, she's right." Yang interrupted. "You can do this, unless you have a problem with kissing someone." _

_"I don't, just not with you!" _

_"Regardless then, this shouldn't be a problem." Yang taunted _

_"FINE!" Weiss shouted. _

_The two girls leaned in to each other cautiously, not knowing if the other would try and pull any tricks. Their lips touched, and the girls quickly drew back from each other. _

_"Happy!" Both girls said to Blake in unison. _

_"Yeah now if you'll excuse me, the library is waiting." The Faunus said, standing up from her bed, she walked to the door before being stopped by Ruby. "Where are you going?" _

_"This is just going to get worse and worse, so I'm going to a nice quiet place to read until those two work it out, I'm a student-not a shrink." _

_Ruby thought about Blake's logic, deciding wisely she too left with her feline friend, leaving her partner and her sister to deal with their problems on their own. _

_The way they were about to deal with them however is completely opposite to what Ruby was thinking... _

_The door shut, and Yang gave Weiss a sly look. "You're not a bad kisser Weiss." _

_"Guh, go be perverted somewhere else." She complained. _

_"Even if that kiss was 70 to 30 though, me being the majority." Yang taunted again. _

_"You wish you oaf, 90 to 10 on my part." Weiss said while flipping through her notes. _

_"Ha! Prove it then..."_

The heiress giggled at the thought, funny how things turn out.

The turnout she now faced however was one she'd not been expecting, but for some reason it felt so... _right. _She's in love with Yang and wouldn't want it any other way.

A strong sense of confidence washed over the heiress, today would be the day things would be official, and hopefully Yang would reciprocate.

With her mind clear and made up; Weiss continued to watch the sun fall below the horizon, silently waiting for Yang to return.

_**######**_

Only ten minutes past before the door burst open and Yang sauntered through, her lilac eyes widening as she spotted Weiss sitting impatiently on her bed.

"H-Hey Weiss." Yang nervously waved.

"Evening Yang." Weiss replied, her voice empty of enthusiasm.

Both girls stared the latter down, both not having a clue what to say. Weiss was the first to fight themannerism; standing at attention, she walked right up to Yang and locked glances with her. Breathing deeply, she began.

"Y-Yang, can I tell you something?" Her heart pounded in her chest, _"C'mon Schnee, you can do this."_

The blonde perked up. "What is it?"

Weiss started fumbling with her hands. "I've been wanting to... I mean I've been... uhm..." Weiss could feel her temperature rising. A sense of dejection washing over her.

What if Yang said no?

_"Dammit! Schnee, what am I gonna do?"_

Yang raised an eyebrow as Weiss lost her stoic posture and was fumbling for words like Ruby. "Weiss, what's up? You can tell me."

She couldn't bring herself to say it. _"What am I going to do now! I look like a fool!"_

Weiss hesitated for a bit. "Listen Yang I..."She sighed internally. _"Stall!" _

"Weiss I do- Ah!-" With a sudden outburst; Weiss latched onto Yang, smashing her soft lips onto Yang's even softer ones, reveling in the feeling of Yang's touch again. Two days and it felt like uncharted territory.

Yang moaned into the kiss, she _really _wanted just talk this out, but the lower half of her body was thinking otherwise. Deciding she'd play into the lust her body had been loathing for over these two days; Yang pressed deeper into the kiss, using Weiss shoulders as leverage.

Both lusting girls shared a sloppy make-out session in the middle of the room. It wasn't before long however; when Weiss began tugging on Yang's uniform jacket collar, yanking the blonde over to her bed and pushing her down onto it not soon after.

Weiss, already assuming the dominant role, straddled Yang's waist and with erratic movements; sped up the process of Yang undressing herself. First came the heavy embroidered jacket; Yang watched in a mix of arousal and slight fear at Weiss' lustful assault on her body.

Hands roaming a familiar landscape, Weiss silhouetted Yang's body with the tips of her manicured fingers, the blonde shivering at the touch. Remaining relentless, Weiss tugged at the buttons on Yang's blouse and teased her left mound through the thin cotton fabric. The blonde's moans rose in intensity with every teasing pass of Weiss' hand.

And that was only her chest.

"God you don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Yang panted, her mind hazing over in a sexual fervor."

"Shut up and let me do you." Weiss demanded.

Yang used actions rather than words and pulled Weiss down on her, locking their lips in a suffocating kiss. Losing breath first, Weiss pulled back; her lips twisting into a devious snarl. With uncontrolled force, Weiss ripped the thin blouse right off of Yang's body, tearing the fabric in the process. Yang smiled a little at the familiarity of Weiss and her dominant attitude; another one of her amazing qualities.

Before Yang could even react, Weiss used her free hand to undo and clear Yang's body of her skirt, tossing the plaid material into the growing pile on the floor and leaving Yang in nothing but her black lingerie and her stalkings.

Yang could feel the want slowly rising deep inside, she longed for Weiss' touch and at this point would do anything to get it. The need grew stronger as Weiss, still looming over her, cleared her body of any and all fabric. She followed by removing her tiara, letting her silky smooth hair cascade over her face; before flicking it back with a seductive motion of her head.

"Miss me?" Weiss teased.

"Two days -too long..." Yang muttered.

Weiss ran her fingers through Yang's wild golden mane, all the way down her back; stopping at the clasp of her bra. The heiress diligently unhooked the thicker material and tossed it away. Ice blue eyes met a tasty sight; the heavy set bust that was bestowed upon her.

Eyeing the blonde's mammaries, lust washed over Weiss as she eyed the delicious sight. Wasting no time Weiss assaulted Yang's large breasts, too large to cup in her small hands, Weiss squeezed the left while she nipped and bit on the right, teeth grinding over the hardened bud, making Yang cry out in ecstasy at the touch she longed for. Adding to Yang's sex high, Weiss conjoined her knee with Yang's surprisingly soaked apex eliciting another cry from the girl.

As Weiss kneaded Yang's supple chest, her fingers crept down Yang's stomach, gliding past her navel and slipping under the hem of her panties. As her hand neared Yang's core, she could feel the blonde's body strain beneath her. For a mere second she exchanged glances with Yang; the blonde's face was stricken with passion and lust. Giving a sly wink in response, Weiss helped the blonde kick off her damp lingerie; completing the pile on the floor. Weiss ghosted her hand over Yang's nethers, almost feeling the warmth that radiated from the blonde's body. A whimper averted Weiss' attention from her goal to Yang's pleading face, through her excited panting Yang stammered out one word;

"Please..."

Not wanting to put Yang through anymore, Weiss stroked Yang's glistening clit with her index finger and followed by plunging her ring finger deep into the blonde's wetness. The blonde quaked at the accelerated intrusion as Weiss worked her slender, and soft fingers inside her. "Ahhhhhh~" Yang moaned, twitching and wiggling uncontrollably. Weiss took this as a sign to keep going, she added a second finger and then a third. The heiress felt Yang's inner walls clench down on the additions that she had just made; The fact that Weiss' had manicured nails just added to Yang's sexual craze as sweat trickled down her face. Yang's temperature rose and the heat in her loins notified her of an impending climax. It didn't take long from that till Yang's knees began to quiver and her moans began to quake, with one final thrust and the addition of a fourth finger, Yang screamed out as her climax washed over her; drenching Weiss' soft alabaster hands and the bed-sheets beneath them.

Pulling her hand out from Yang, Weiss liked and sucked her hand clean before placing her sticky palm on Yang's face and pulling her into a gentle kiss.

With coherent thoughts slowly returning to her mind, Yang remembered why she was here in the first place.

Confession.

Weiss was already forcing herself upon her again, but this time Yang pulled back and stayed that way. The room was getting dark as the sun disappeared below the horizon, the room being bathed in deep purples and small bits of moonlight. In the dark, Weiss could see the shimmering nervousness in Yang's lilac orbs. The heiress settled down beside Yang, eyeing her the whole time.

"Yang?" She rolled to her side, propping herself on an elbow, Yang following suit. "Is something the matter?"

The blonde stirred, drawing a shaky breath, she began. "Weiss I want to tell you the reason why I came here."

The heiress raised an eyebrow. "W-What?"

"Look when I left you alone the other day, I went to the library for that assignment I mentioned, b-but I ran into Blake a-and long story short we... had sex. I'm really sorry, it's j-just I'm such an idiot and couldn't control myself and I-" She trailed off, trying desperately to hold back her tears.

Weiss couldn't make heads or tails of what Yang had just said. _"She's apologizing for having sex with someone else? Why would she do... wait no..."_

An idea crossed her mind. Was the reason for Yang's apology because she liked her and felt bad for doing it with someone else?

No way.

"Y-Yang it's oka-"

"No! It's not okay, look Weiss I'm just gonna come out and say it; I like you, l like you a lot, hell... I think I'm in love with you, after we spent that day together all those weeks ago I started to get close to you, s-see who you really are, a-and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love this side of Weiss. The side that can be caring and compassionate, the side that loves to help. You know every day we've spent together over the past few weeks I thought about us, what we've become, and after the thing with B-Blake; it made me realize how much I enjoy having you a-around, you're irreplaceable Weiss, and for that I love you." A few tears rolled down her cheek, but she sighed in relief; it felt so good to _finally _say those words.

Weiss on the other hand was at a loss for words. Yang had just admitted the same thing she was about to say before she chickened out. It was as if she was dreaming. Yang did feel the same way!

"Yang..." She brushed a stray tear from the blonde's cheek. "It's funny, I was going to say the same thing to you when you walked in, but I wussed out..."

"You mean..."

"Yes Yang, I love you too. Silly puns and all." Weiss smiled. She struggled with herself to keep still, her body was almost shaking in joy.

"Aww Weissy!" Yang beamed, she wrapped Weiss in heavy, joyful embrace. She couldn't believe what had just left Weiss' mouth, it was a dream come true.

"Gah! Yang... can't breathe..." Weiss muttered through the blonde's smothering.

"Sorry..." The room fell silent. But in even in the dark Weiss could see the mischief in Yang's eyes.

"So..." Weiss began. "Now what?"

"Well~"

Weiss watched as Yang pulled the white duvet up over them. "What? You want to sleep now?" Yang didn't respond, content on inching their naked bodies closer together; sharing one another's body heat. Weiss still watched confusion, normally the blonde would want to-

"Ahh~ I see" Weiss moaned, feeling Yang's hand slide down her body under the sheets. Passing over her hardened nipples and straight down to her clit, tickling it with the tips of her fingers.

Weiss shook a little which was incentive enough for Yang to continue. The blonde's movements were slow, but calculated. Tracing her fingers around Weiss' lower lips before inserting her ring finger deep into Weiss' womanhood.

"Oh~ Fuck..." Weiss panted.

Yang wasted no time in reaching the heiress' G-spot; agitating it. With each movement of her finger, Weiss felt her pleasure walls slowly being chipped apart. Yang slowly increased her touches, making Weiss stir and shake on the bed.

"Oh my God Yang!"

Weiss succumbed to her needs, and with one final flick of Yang's finger; she came, soaking the blonde's hand and dripping onto the mattress.

"How was that?" Yang teased.

"...It'll suffice..."

Yang gave Weiss some time to recuperate, but the heiress was the first to speak. "What was that for anyway?"

"That... was one of many thanks you'll be getting this evening."

"Oh really?"

Yang gave Weiss a sly look that could only mean that neither of them would surface from the bedroom until the following day...

_**######**_

Weiss found herself pulled from the lulls of sleep by the sounds of Yang's soft snores, chuckling when she saw the drool spilling from one side. Vetoed the idea of leaving bed; Weiss snuggled into Yang's warmth. A finger traced down the front of Yang's exposed body before brushing the strands of blonde from her warm face, allowing Weiss to lean forward and give the brawler a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered, the true meaning of the love shined in her words.

A few minutes later, right before she fell asleep again, she heard a faint "Love ya too, Weissy..."

**A/N THE END! So how was that? I thought it was pretty good. I want to finish this with a few comments on my smut experience. A year ago if you were to tell me that I'd be writing detailed stories about school girls going at it; I would've called you crazy. But there stands the grass, I did it.**

**In terms of the future: I have two avenues for future smut related things [Most likely in December.] The first is basically the same thing as this but with Falling Petals rather than Freezerburn. Any CinderRuby fans out there? Falling Petals is my new OTP so yeah... [Funny how things turn out]**

**The second idea I have in mind would be a 50/50, plot/smut story. Basically smut with a lot more plot, not sure if it'd be an AU or canon or even what pairings would be involved, but keep it in mind.**

**So please leave your thoughts on those ideas in a review or just PM me. Thanks again all of you awesome individuals! It's been fun and a little crazy, but meh, I enjoyed it. Thanks again amazing people, I'll see you all bedside! Lol I kid. It's been great guys. **

_**-ARMV7**_


End file.
